


Life After Crait: The Making of a Gray Jedi

by Angie737



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Divergence, Crait (Star Wars), Denial of Feelings, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Order Politics (Star Wars), Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gray Jedi Rey (Star Wars), Light Angst, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Resolved Sexual Tension, Reylo - Freeform, Reylofest, Seduction to the Dark Side, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, The Dark Side of the Force, The Force, The Force Ships It, The Resistance Era, reylo romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:29:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25747426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angie737/pseuds/Angie737
Summary: Luke Skywalker appears in the Resistance base on Crait to confront his nephew Kylo Ren. Rey witnesses all of this and in order to save the remaining members of the Resistance, she agrees to go with Kylo and join him in the First Order.The issues begin when Rey is finally alone with Kylo and begins to feel the pull of Kylo's love for her AND the Dark Side of the Force. She fights her feelings for Kylo and denies she will ever be pulled to the Dark Side, but can she resist either in the end?***Story is based off a request from "Flavia" on this forum***((Slight canon divergence))
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 11
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flavia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flavia/gifts).



Chapter 1: Life After Crait: The Making of a Gray Jedi

Luke Skywalker walks into the Resistance base on Crait, his eyes are searching for his sister, General Leia Organa.

Poe and Finn are watching intently as Kylo Ren's Command Shuttle and Imperial Walkers descend onto the surface of Crait.

Everything is happening so quickly and Leia truly feels this is the end for the Resistance. They are backed into a corner, literally now, with no where to go.

Luke finally makes his way through the tunnels of the base and sees Leia sitting down, watching with hopelessness at the First Order right outside.

"Leia.." he says, putting his hand on hers, "Don't lose hope." 

Leia gives Luke a weak glance, "Luke! I'm glad you're here...." she says, pausing for a moment to look outside at the impending First Order assault that is about to begin, "There's no more hope. My son is truly lost. I've come to terms with that now."

Luke sits next to her and says, "Leia, I've come to confront Ben. I've also come to let Ben know that I failed him. I took your son into my care and ended up failing him, I need to confront him about this." 

Leia shakes her head, "It's alright, Luke. I don't hold it against you."

Luke gives Leia one more smile and a squeeze of his hand and then stands to make his way out to Kylo's First Order Forces.

Rey is manning the Millenium Falcon and as she is flying around a mountain top, she notices Kylo Ren's forces about ready to storm the base.

She gasps as she sees Luke walking toward Kylo's Command Shuttle and the vast armada stationed in front of him.

She whips the Falcon around the back side of the base, landing the ship.

The ramp lowers and Rey quicky disembarks, heading inside the base to find Leia.

She runs through the corridors and ends up breathless in front of Leia, who is regarding her with curiosity.

"Leia! I got here as soon as I could! I have the Falcon out back, hurry and gather everyone! I can get us out of here!" Rey cries loudly.

"Rey," Leia begins, "Luke is confronting my son now. If he can't stop this, there is NO hope. We will have lost this war."

Rey sighs and walks a few paces away from Leia to watch what is taking place outside between Luke and Kylo.

Deep inside Rey's heart, she KNOWS why Kylo is doing this. She had just rejected his hand in Snoke's throne room. He was a man 'scorned' and now was taking his wrath out on the Resistance.

She put her head down slightly, looking to the ground.

Leia noticed it and walked over to Rey, asking her what was wrong.

"Rey, you look very heavy hearted. Please talk to me. We may not have much time and I want to hear it." Leia asks.

Rey look up at Leia with tears in her eyes.

"Leia, there is so much I have not had time to share with you. There's no time left, so I have to come straight to the point and make this fast..., your son and I have had interactions with one another. The Force has connected us for almost a year now. Earlier today, I was on Snoke's flag ship, the Supremacy, and your son offered me his hand. He wanted me to join him. We care about one another deeply, but I can't join him in the First Order..." she paused, watching Leia's shocked reaction, "And... I believe he wants more from me than just being a co-ruler. I think he's hurt because I rejected him and now he's here, on Crait, attacking what is left of the Resistance."

Leia grabbed Rey and pulled her into a warm embrace, "Rey.... it's alright. You did what you felt was right."

Rey continued, "Leia, the only way for this to end is for me to accept his offer. I need to join Luke outside and make sure Kylo sees me! He will stop the attack on the Resistance if he sees I am willing to surrender to him." 

Leia takes Rey by the shoulders strongly and says, "No! Rey... please. You'd be giving up and giving yourself to something you do not believe in. It's not worth it." 

Rey shakes her head, "My mind is made up. I may not want the First Order, Leia, but I can't deny I feel strongly for your son. My rejection was not a rejection of HIM personally, but of the Dark Side and the First Order. If I go to him, I would not necessarily be going to him for all the wrong reasons. Perhaps I can change him? Perhaps I can win him over to the Light Side! Give me a chance. It may be the only hope for us." Rey pleaded, her eyes wide with hope that Leia would understand.

"Rey," Leia began, "I know I can't stop you if your mind is made up. But, I wish you would reconsider." 

There was suddenly a barrage of firepower coming at Luke from outside the Resistance bunker, snow and salt was blowing and flying everywhere. Kylo was firing on his uncle and Rey ran to the front of the base to see it all happening.

"I'm going!" Rey said.

The snow and salt settled back to the ground and the air was clear again for Rey to see Kylo's Command shuttle and the Imperial Walkers again, straight ahead of her.

Poe and Finn tried to stop her, yelling at her to reconsider, but Rey ignored them both and kept going.

She looked down to the ground and Luke was lying dead. She looked back up at Kylo's armada and raised her hand, knowing he could see her, and stood still.

**************************************************

Kylo stood on the bridge of his command shuttle, General Hux was right next to him.

"Stop firing!!" Kylo commanded loudly.

General Hux walked to the front of the command shuttle, squinting his eyes to see what had remained of Luke, but instead he saw the Scavenger standing off in the distance with her hands raised in the air.

"I see her, General", Kylo responded, and he peered narrowly at her standing in the snow and salt, just a few yards away.

"She's surrendering, Supreme Leader..." Hux said, giving Kylo a curious look.

"Bring her to me." Kylo said, very plainly.

Hux commanded his forces to go and bring Rey to Kylo's command shuttle at once.

Kylo paced back and forth, wondering why Rey would make this gesture after just leaving him for dead on Snoke's flag ship.

Hux's forces made their way to the surface and approached where Rey was standing.

They put her in cuffs and began to walk with her back to Kylo's Command shuttle.

Kylo was in love with Rey. He knew she cared for him, especially after they touched hands on Acht-To, he knew it!

They had just fought side by side against Snoke's guards and Kylo was perplexed WHY she left.

Within minutes, Rey was brought on board Kylo's command shuttle. 

She walked in with cuffs and stood before Kylo's watchful eye.

Kylo was emotionless and expressionless to her in front of his officers.

"I surrender, Supreme Leader..." Rey said, not breaking eye contact with him.

Kylo motioned for Rey to sit in a seat at the back of his command shuttle and Hux walked over immediately to confront her.

"Scavenger scum.... is this some kind of trick?" he hissed in her face.

"Hux!!! I will handle this!" Kylo commanded loudly.

Hux became even more enraged due to his hatred of Kylo Ren and said, "Supreme Leader, she will distract you from our mission! Let me handle her." Hux insisted.

Without a word, Kylo lifted his arm and Force threw Hux clear across his command shuttle. Hux hit the floor with a loud thud.

Rey watched, breathless, as Hux was unable to fight against Kylo's abilities.

Even though Rey knew Kylo was angry at her, she also knew he would never allow one of his officers or generals to harm her. 

Kylo wanted to deal with Rey himself because it was the ONLY way he could ensure her safety and she knew him well enough to perceive this about him.

Kylo looked immediately back at Rey as she sat with her cuffs on and his eyes went soft just for a second. He was in pain due to her rejection, but he loved her and seeing her in cuffs made his heart go soft for her momentarily.

"Remove her cuffs" he commanded a bridge officer.

The bridge officer saw what Kylo did to Hux and quickly got out of his seat to obey Kylo, removing the cuffs from off of Rey.

Rey rubbed her wrists once the cuffs were removed, feeling the tender soreness that remained.

Kylo turned to face Rey and said, "Why are you here surrendering to me? I gave you a chance to join me earlier and you ran to _THEM_..." Kylo said, pointing toward the Resistance base, and continued, "And left me." 

Her eyes never left his and she said, "I am offering myself to you freely if you will please not destroy the Resistance. If I join you, I'm begging you to spare their lives today." she asked.

"Why?" Kylo said, "So the Resistance can rebuild, grow stronger and then one day mount more attacks against me and the First Order? I can't allow that." 

Rey dropped her head and a small tear rolled down her face.

"Please..." was all she could say.

Kylo was trying to retain a firm attitude in front of Hux and all his officers, but his heart was struggling, watching Rey sit before him like this.

He sighed deeply, looked away from Rey and out toward the Resistance base, deep in thought.

General Hux made his way over slowly to Kylo once more, imploring him not to be distracted again.

"Supreme Leader, please, I ask you again, do NOT become distracted from our main mission. Destroy them while you have them here. Give the order and I will command my army to carry out their extinction!!' Hux yelled loudly.

Rey cringed at Hux's words, then looked frantically up to Kylo to see what he would do.

Kylo used the Force and gripped Hux in a choke hold.

"I already threw you across the bridge for questioning my decisions! Do you want me to take your life now?" Kylo grunted angrily.

Rey swallowed hard watching this unfold. She didn't know General Hux at all, but could already tell by the way Kylo was dealing with him that the two men did NOT like one another at all!

Hux shook his head, gripping his throat, "No... S...Supre...me, Leader..." he choked out.

Rey blinked away another tear as she waited with baited breath.

"Is Skywalker dead?" Kylo asked.

"Yes, Sir, he is dead." an officer answered.

Kylo nodded his head as though he was satisfied enough to leave Crait now.

"That is sufficient. Pull all of our forces out. We are heading to the Finalizer. What little remains of the Resistance poses no threat to us now." Kylo commanded.

Hux stood from across the bridge, eyeing Kylo with an angry and shocked expression. He did not DARE question Kylo again.

"Yes, Sir, we are pulling our forces out now." the bridge officer responded.

Kylo stood with his back facing Rey, knowing her eyes must be boring straight through him. 

He could not show emotion in front of any of his officers, but he knew he had a weak spot where Rey was concerned and would have given her anything.

Rey sat back in her seat, breathing a sigh of relief, but wondering what her life would be like NOW.

Kylo's Command Shuttle flew away from Crait and left the atmosphere and was quickly flying into the void of space, back to the Finalizer, which was now Kylo's flag ship.

Kylo had just become the Supreme Leader and already one of his top generals thought he saw weakness in him.

He had to keep Hux on a tight leash from here on out.

Once they had made it into orbit around Crait, Kylo looked behind him to see Rey's eyes looking straight at him.

He kept his gaze on her for a few seconds.

"Thank you.." came Rey's soft voice into his ears.

He swallowed hard and his eyes watered for a moment. Rey caught sight of it and it shocked her a bit.

"Rey, I only had mercy because you agreed to join me. The Resistance is self righteous. I will expose them to you and you will eventually see them as I do, as they truly are." Kylo said, but his eyes were soft toward her.

Rey had so much she wanted to say to him in response, but since they were not alone and were surrounded by officers, she chose to remain silent.

The command shuttle finally landed in the hangar bay of the Finalizer.

Kylo looked over at Rey again and said, "Come with me..." 

Rey stood up and followed behind him as he walked down the ramp.

"No cuffs?" Rey asked as they walked into the hangar.

"No... you joined me. I don't consider you a threat and since I know you are person who keeps your word, you won't betray me." Kylo said, while continuing to walk ahead of her.

She felt a certain sense of warmth about the way he said it. He certainly was not being overly kind to her, but she knew that was his way of paying her a compliment!

Rey stopped walking and stood next to Kylo as he began to give orders.

"This woman is my guest. She has surrendered herself to the First Order. She is to be given guest quarters. I want a guard placed outside her quarters at all times." Kylo commanded to General Pryde.

General Pryde gave Kylo a curious look, "Uhhh, yes sir..." and then looked over at Rey standing there in her dirty scavenger clothing. General Pryde lifted his eyebrows at Rey in dislike and said, "I'll see to it right away, Sir." 

Kylo nodded and looked over at Rey. Her expression was one of amusement. She did not fear Kylo Ren. Her powers were just as strong has his were and she also could see clearly through the cracks in his mask. 

Others cowered at him in fear, but she did not.

"A guard at my door?" she started, "I thought you trusted me?"

"It's for YOUR protection, Rey. My officers will not take well to an infamous Resistance member being on board." Kylo said, while starting to walk away from her.

Rey walked behind him again, watching as all eyes from the hangar were boring into her with either dislike or great curiosity.

************************************************

Rey parted company with Kylo and was led by a couple of storm troopers to her new guest quarters.

They opened the doors for her and she hesitantly walked inside.

"The Supreme Leader will be contacting you within a couple of hours. He is having clothes brought up for you." the trooper said.

Rey nodded in his direction quietly and then the trooper left, leaving Rey alone in her new quarters.

She walked to a window in her quarters and looked down at the planet of Crait, which was clearly visible from her window, and sighed a breath of relief. 

Her friends were safe for the moment.

*******************************************************

Kylo went immediately to his quarters. He wanted to be alone after such an emotionally exhausting day. 

All in ONE day, Rey had rejected him, then accepted him, he had killed Snoke and then became the Supreme Leader. He barely had to time to take it all in or breathe.

He sat down in a chair and ran his hands through his hair, removing his gloves afterward.

His thoughts ran deep about Rey. 

He had fallen in love with her. He battled feelings of betrayal from her after her initial rejection to feelings of hope that she would eventually come to love him as he loved her. 

Kylo's heart battled a melancholy since he knew the only reason she had agreed to join him was to save the lives of her precious Resistance!

His mind felt like he had finally evened the score with his uncle Luke. After Luke tried to murder him in his sleep, he felt that today was perfectly fitting for Luke's end.

Kylo had vowed to himself to resist the ideals of the Jedi and expose them as contradictory!

Didn't they kill people in the name of war just like the First Order? Didn't they give in to suppositions and strong emotions just like a Dark Side user? Yes, they did. 

He had two goals in mind: Help Rey to see what he saw about the Resistance and then to WIN her heart once and for all!

*******************************************

A droid showed up at Rey's quarters with a few new outfits for her wear, very similar to what she had on now.

Rey nodded to the droid, took them, and then shut her door. 

Two troopers were stationed outside her quarters and it made her feel like a prisoner.

She went into the Fresher and took her time showering and putting on a clean set of clothes.

Everything she owned was back either on the Falcon or the old Resistance base. She didn't even have her scavenger bag with her.

She sat down in a chair, looking over the luxury of the room.

It was so different from what she was used to.

Within minutes, her door bell chimed to her quarters and she stood up to answer it.

Officer Mitaka was standing outside her door with a smile on his face, "Ma'am, the Supreme Leader has asked you to join him for dinner tonight." he said meekly.

"Alright...." Rey answered hesitantly.

Mitaka began again, "Please follow me..."

Mitaka walked slightly ahead of Rey through the corridors. Rey's heart was racing, not knowing what to expect once she and Kylo were alone again.

She glanced behind her and one storm trooper was following behind them.

Mitaka took her to a turbo lift and once inside, there was an awkward silence. Rey didn't look at him and he tried not to look at her.

It was driving Mitaka crazy because he wanted to know WHY Rey was here, but dared not ask her or Kylo.

Within a few seconds, the turbo lift doors opened and Rey stepped out behind Mitaka and she followed him to a conference room.

As they walked inside, Rey saw Kylo standing at the head of the table, his cape and gloves on, giving her a plain stare.

"Supreme Leader," Mitaka began, "Your guest is here, as ordered, Sir." he said.

"Very good. Now you may leave us." Kylo commanded.

Rey watched as Mitaka swallowed nervously and then quickly left the conference room.

Rey just stood there, looking at Kylo as deeply as he was looking at her.

They were alone now, finally.

Kylo walked over to Rey and stood right in front of her, his eyes were soft and not angry.

"Rey.... why?" he asked.

Rey looked away for a moment and then back to his eyes, "You know why, Kylo..." 

"No, I want to hear you say it." he insisted.

"May I sit down first?" Rey asked.

Kylo motioned with his arm for Rey to sit down and she chose a seat not far from his.

Kylo went and sat down at the head of the table and waited for her to speak, to say anything....

Rey swallowed and said, "I left because you wanted me to join the Dark Side. I don't think that's the Force's plan for me."

Kylo sighed and said, "Rey, I wanted you to rule with me because I thought you cared about ME, not just the Dark Side of the Force. I didn't ask you to become a Sith." 

Rey's eyes went soft for a moment and she didn't know what to say.

Kylo continued, "If you had just stayed and talked with me, instead of running off, I would have explained everything that I meant for us when I offered you my hand." 

Rey couldn't take her eyes off of his. She knew that he had attacked Crait due to his pain over her rejection and that if she HAD just stayed and heard him out, perhaps none of that would have happened.

Suddenly, some officers came in carrying two very elegant meals and put one before Rey and one before Kylo.

The chef nodded and then left the room quickly.

Rey looked over at Kylo and said, "Did you poison it?" and lifted her eyebrow at him.

Kylo lifted an eyebrow back in response and said, "Rey...." with a deep sigh.

Kylo knew she was trying to 'lighten the moment' between them.

Rey lifted the tray that was covering her food and she was impressed with everything being offered.

She looked hesitantly up at Kylo and said, "Impressive... looks good." 

"I can offer you so much more than a hot meal, Rey. I need you to hear me out." Kylo pleaded.

Rey took a bite and then looked at Kylo start his own meal and then quickly looked away.

The tension between them was thick. 

"Kylo, I agreed to join you and my word is good. I will not break my promise to stay. Thank you for sparing the Resistance." she said.

Kylo's eyes grew impatient, just for a second, "You are welcome, but.....Rey, the Resistance, the Jedi, they are NOT all you think they are. I have been trained in both side of the Force and will expose the weaknesses and mistakes of the Jedi to you. We will train together in the future and..." Rey cut Kylo off quickly as he spoke.

"Kylo... I know how you feel about them. I just wanted to say thank you for showing mercy." she said, taking another bite.

"I only did it for you, Rey." he said, his eyes going soft again.

She tried to suppress the warmth rising in her over his words. She knew he was trying to draw her toward him.

"I know you did.... it means a lot..." Rey answered, holding his gaze for a moment.

Rey took a couple more bites and said, "Where is my saber? It was taken from me." 

"One of my Knights of Ren has it. It will be given to you again when we start training." Kylo answered.

"Well," Rey began, "If I'm NOT a prisoner here, as you say, then I should be trusted to have my own saber at my side." she protested.

"Rey, that saber is NOT your saber. It belongs to me. It was my grand father's and my uncle's." Kylo insisted, protesting back.

"Fair enough..." Rey said, rolling her eyes and taking another bite.

Kylo kept his eyes on her, having a hard time looking away.

"The Knights of Ren, who are they?" Rey asked.

Kylo finished another bite and then said, "They answer to me. I am their master. They train with me and we used to perform missions for Snoke when he was the Supreme Leader. They are not Sith, but they use the Dark Side, as I do." he answered.

Rey just nodded and continued eating.

"Why?" Kylo asked.

"I used to see these Knights of yours in visions from the Force, right before I met you. Sometimes in my visions, you were there too. I just wondered who they were." She answered.

"These visions," Kylo began, "They are proof from the Force that you and I are meant to work together, Rey." 

Rey looked up at him, finishing a bite of her own and said, "What kind of work?"

"Ruling the galaxy together. That's ONE of the reasons I asked you to take my hand and join me." Kylo said, keeping his deep gaze on her.

"ONE of the reasons?" Rey asked.

Kylo almost looked nervous because he knew Rey may not respond well to his next answer, but went ahead and said it anyway.

"You mean something to me, Rey. More than just someone to train with. I care about you deeply." he said, softly.

Rey stopped eating and put her fork down and then looked to her lap for a moment.

"You do? Attacking my friends on Crait was not the way to show you care for me." she insisted.

Kylo stood up from his seat and walked over to her, taking her by the arm and gently standing her to her feet.

Rey gasped a deep breath in and looked at him.

Kylo's hand went to the side of Rey's face and she froze in place.

He kept his hand there and leaned in to hover his lips over hers.

She pulled back only slightly, but kept her eyes on him, not openly rejecting what he was doing.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

Kylo didn't say a word, but closed the gap between them and kissed her gently.

She closed her eyes for a moment and said, "You still didn't answer my question." 

He put his hands on her waist and stood looking at her and said, "The Supreme Leader doesn't have to answer any questions he doesn't want to." 

She smirked for a moment and then her eyes relaxed and her mouth parted.

Kylo's hands were still on her waist and he kissed her again, his lips were only soft and gentle against hers, nothing forceful.

He let her go and then walked back to his seat and sat down.

She was just standing there looking at him, her mouth open.

She swallowed a bit and then said, "That was your answer?" 

"Yes..., for now." he said, giving her a deep look of amusement.

She nodded and then said, "I'm tired. I'm going back to my quarters." 

Kylo nodded and then asked for a trooper to come in and escort her out.

She looked back over her shoulder as she was walking out and observed Kylo's expression toward her. He had a look of hope, longing and softness.

She almost fell apart right then and there, but she kept her resolve and walked with the trooper back to her quarters, leaving Kylo alone with his thoughts.

*************************************************


	2. To Love or Not to Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Kylo share some very awkward and intense moments together when Kylo makes her face her feelings for him. Rey also agrees to let Kylo show her deeper into himself and why learning the Dark Side of the Force is essential in a Force user's life. He holds nothing back in expressing his feelings for her either. He is not shy!

Chapter 2: To Love or Not to Love

General Hux paced the bridge, stewing with anger over Kylo's decision to pull their forces out and not end the Resistance right then and there.

**************************

HUX's POV:

Right before the Scavenger came out, offering her surrender, Ren told me, ' no quarter, no prisoners' and he meant it. Ren took one look at the scavenger and his whole attitude changed.

The Scavenger will be a distraction to Ren and his ability to govern the First Order and the galaxy.

I should have killed Ren when I had the chance when he was lying unconscious on the throne room floor of the Supremacy.

Perhaps one day, I will get my chance?

****************************************

Kylo left the conference room and headed straight for his quarters. He wished that Rey would join him in his quarters, but he wasn't going to push that idea too quickly.

He wanted her to WANT to be with him and not feel uncomfortable.

He sat himself in a chair by his floor to ceiling window in his large private quarters and looked out at the stars. 

All he wanted ever since he met Rey was to connect with her. 

She had such a hold on him from the very beginning!

She truly was his only soft spot and weakness, and he was giving in to it without hesitation.

"I want Rey's heart, not just her power to rule with me." he thought out loud to himself.

He stood up and went to grab something to drink before heading into his Fresher and going to bed. 

He doubted he could sleep.

He thought of Rey and what must be going through her mind now that she was on his flag ship. 

Was she scared? Was she angry? Did she regret her decision?

He wanted to spend time with her the next day discussing his past, his life's choices and also ask her to train with him. He wanted to make her familiar with the Dark Side of the Force now that she had agreed to join him.

Hux was another issue altogether! Kylo could see clearly that he was bitter toward him and didn't doubt he would try to undermine his authority sometime in the future.

He had to keep him on a tight leash.

Rey... the very thought of her name did things to him. How he wanted to invite her here to his quarters so he could have her alone in his arms, but he dared not. She would most likely reject him again.

He knew she felt an attraction for him. He had seen it when they touched hands on Acht-To and also remembered her reaction to him when he was shirtless. 

He thought of his dinner with her tonight and how she did not back away or get angry when he had kissed her. 

His heart filled with hope.

*********************************************

Rey sat straight up in bed. She looked around the room, not able to sleep.

She left the lights on as bright as could be. Somehow spending her first night on a First Order flag ship seemed safer that way. 

She brought her knees up to her chest and just thought about how the day had gone. 

How were her friends doing? How was Leia handling the death of her brother?

She remembered the looks on her friends' faces as she ran toward Kylo's Command shuttle to surrender herself to him.

Leia's heart looked broken and weary. Poe and Finn just shouted at her, pleading. 

She knew leaving was her only way to bargain for their lives. 

Was she using Kylo for that? Was she somehow playing on his affection for her to get what SHE wanted for the Resistance?

Perhaps, but she didn't know. 

She cared about Kylo and after Acht-To, she truly began to see some of his motives for the choices he had made and that's why she decided to come to him while he was on the Supremacy.

She sat in her new bed searching her heart and came to the conclusion that there was something about him that drew her. Was she actually falling in love with him? 

"He is a dark side user, the Supreme Leader of the Order I've fought against. How could I be falling for him?" she thought out loud.

She laid herself down into the soft bed and the sheets were glorious. She never had living quarters like this while on the Resistance base or on Jakuu. 

She allowed her feet to run along the soft silken sheets and the feather pillows cradled her head so perfectly. 

If these were just guest quarters, she wondered how luxurious and grand Kylo's must be?!

Her thoughts darted back to Kylo's kiss earlier. She couldn't help but think how soft his mouth was and that she actually enjoyed it with him.

Her mind punished her that she didn't refuse, but something inside her did not want to refuse.

*********************************************

Kylo had not slept at all that night due to the previous days' chaotic circumstances and left his quarters in a dark mood.

If Rey would only yield her heart to him and not stay out of obligation, his whole demeanor would lift.

He made his way briskly through the corridors of his ship, brushing by everyone in his path and made his way to his personal dining hall for breakfast.

He took a seat and ordered his meal and his mood only got worse.

Standing from his chair, he opened the COMM and a bridge officer answered.

"Yes, Supreme Leader?" the officer said.

"I have a guest on board the ship named Rey. I'd like the troopers standing guard to see that she joins me in my private dining hall as soon as possible." he commanded.

"Yes, Sir." answered the officer.

Kylo closed the COMM and took his seat again, waiting for his meal to be brought in.

****************************************************

Rey was only able to sleep about two hours the entire night. 

She had gotten up and dressed herself, but didn't know what the day held. 

No one even told her when she'd get her next meal!

She waited in the guest quarters, reading through some data pads that were given to her by Kylo's orders so Rey had something to pass the time.

A Droid had showed up with them the previous day.

The material on the data pads covered information on the First Order's politics, the Knights of Ren and the Dark Side of the Force. She noticed that one of the Knights was a woman. That intrigued her.

Rey looked them over briefly, but then placed them down on a table next to her.

She pretty much knew what they would all say anyway.

A chime at her door sounded and Mitaka was standing there once again with his usual nervous look on his face.

"Good morning, Ma'am. The Supreme Leader has asked for you to have breakfast with him. Please come with me." 

Rey's eyebrows lifted and she said, "So, the Supreme Leader presumes to command me? " she asked.

Mitaka's face turned red with anxiety and he said, "I can't answer that ma'am. I'm just doing as I'm commanded by the Supreme Leader. Would you like me to tell him you are not attending?" 

Mitaka was sweating now because he didn't want to have to return to Kylo telling him that Rey had refused to come. Kylo's wrath was sure to be exerted on him instead!

Rey saw Mitaka's nervous reaction and could tell he feared Kylo and she decided to have mercy on the man. He was just doing his job, after all.

"Yes, I'll come. Let's go." she responded.

Mitaka breathed a sigh of relief that Rey did not resist and knew he didn't have to bear the brunt of Kylo's anger if she refused.

Rey followed him yet again and every eye was on her just like the day before.

Officers made their way through the winding corridors of the Finalizer, studying their data pads and carrying out Kylo's orders for another day.

They took the turbo lift to a lower deck and after a few minutes, Mitaka walked into Kylo's private dining hall an announced Rey again.

"Your guest is here, Sir." Mitaka said meekly.

Kylo looked up to see Rey dressed in one of the new outfits he had sent up for her and he approved. She was wearing a grey and white outfit, new boots and her hair was actually down that day and not up in buns. She had no time put it up into her usual three buns since Kylo had requested she arrive so early that day.

"Thank you Mitaka, you may leave" Kylo answered.

Mitaka nodded and left again quickly.

"Rey, please sit down and order anything you want for breakfast. My chefs will tend to you." Kylo said.

Rey didn't say a word, but took a seat not far from his and said, "Kylo..., if you say I will be ruling with you, then you can't command me at your beck and call. From now on I will eat when I'm ready." 

Kylo lifted an eyebrow and said, "Fair enough..." 

He liked that she challenged him. He wanted to see that side of her since she would be ruling with him anyway.

"Good, now that we have that settled, I'll order something to eat." Rey responded, trying to look everywhere but at Kylo's dark eyes.

The chef came in and Rey told him what she wanted.

Kylo leaned back in his seat, regarding her warmly.

"What?" Rey asked.

"Your hair. It's nice. It's the first time I've ever seen it down. I like it." Kylo said, trying to soften the moment with her.

Rey tried to hide a smile, but failed. She grinned slightly and threw a remark back at him, "Well, if you had given me time to put my hair up like I usually do, I would have put it up...but you sent your officer to drag me down here so early that I didn't have time..." she paused and then looked at him again and continued, "but, thank you. I'm glad you like it." 

Kylo had the slightest hint of a smile come over his face and started eating his meal again.

The chef brought Rey in the hot cup of Caf she ordered and she sipped on it while she waited for her food to be brought in.

"Rey," Kylo began, "I want to train with you and have you meet my Knights. They've already asked about having a chance to spar against the Top Jedi for the Resistance. You're well known around here." 

Rey's eyebrows lifted and she took another sip of her Caf and said, "Well, I guess I can do that...." she paused and said, "I'm not fully a Jedi, Kylo. I was still in training." 

"I will train you in both sides of the Force. You will be a Gray Force user then." Kylo said.

"A Gray Force User?" Rey asked.

Kylo nodded, "Yes, it's someone who uses both sides of the Force. Even though I use mostly the Dark Side of the Force, I know the Light side as well, so I myself am a Grey Force user, more or less. If you rule with me, you will be the same." 

She was intrigued, but still unsure how she felt about it. Everything she had learned from Luke and Leia was that the Dark Side was only evil and that only evil people used it.

Kylo sensed her hesitation, but before he could discuss it any further, the chef brought in Rey's meal.

"Thank you," Rey said to the chef. The chef nodded to her and left.

"Another luxurious meal... don't you ever eat something basic?" she joked.

Kylo smiled slightly, "This is how I eat every day. Don't you approve?" he asked, challenging her.

"Oh I approve," she began, "It's just that everything is so ornate and fancy, nothing around here has that 'every day' feel, you know?" she said and then began her meal.

"Every day feel? ... " Kylo began, "Rey, if you are going to rule with me now, you will have to get used to many new things. Ruling here with me will be anything but a basic, 'every day' feel ." he said.

Rey glanced up at him and smirked a little, "I just hope that I can fit into this world. It's going to take me a while." and she took another bite.

He tried to hide a smile coming over his face.

"Rey...." he paused, "I enjoyed the kiss we shared last night." he said plainly.

She stopped mid chew and just stared at him, then swallowed slowly, holding his gaze.

"Uummmm, oh yes, the kiss. What was that for?" She asked, trying to act indifferent.

Kylo raised an eyebrow at her and said, "I told you. I care about you." 

"A lot of people care about me, Kylo, and they don't kiss me like that." she answered, challenging him again.

Kylo leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You are something, you know that?" he said, trying to hide his amusement.

She nodded and continued eating.

"Rey, I'll come right out and say it. I'm falling in love with you. I want more from you than just a partner to rule the galaxy with me or someone to train with. I want you to want me too." He said, very matter of factly.

Rey put her fork down and looked at him, putting her joking aside now. 

She nodded and looked down to her lap.

"Well, at least you aren't hiding anything from me. You're very 'direct', aren't you?" she asked.

"Rey, I'd never lie to you and yes, I always speak my mind directly and I like getting to the point." he answered.

Rey took a deep breath, feeling the tension between them and the heat rise in her soul at his words.

Kylo kept looking at her like he hoped for a deeper response.

"I don't know what to say. I care very deeply for you too. Couldn't you tell that when we touched hands on Acht-To?" she said, but not really giving him the answer he truly wanted.

"I could tell you cared about me, yes, but I want more than that. I was hoping you would grow to love me in return. I'm willing to wait for that." he said, his eyes suddenly looked vulnerable toward her and Rey took notice of it.

It was as if someone had frozen her still with the Force. She sat with her eyes locked onto his. She had no where to run to get away from this conversation.

Kylo stood up and sat right next to her and Rey's pulse rose.

"Rey, I hope to change the way you see me. I want to show you my heart, my motives in life and why I've chosen this path. I want you to really SEE me and begin to love me." he said, his eyes pleading.

Rey knew she was already falling in love with him long before she even joined him here, but she felt to admit that would mean that she'd have to embrace the Dark Side.

"Kylo... said I do care about you. I'll do my best to hold up my end of our agreement." she responded, trying to avoid the deeper issue brewing inside her.

Kylo could always sense when Rey was holding onto something she needed to let go of.

"Rey, I can sense you feel more than obligation toward me. You forget, we have a Force Bond. I can sense your heart just like you can sense mine. Please let your heart go." he pleaded.

Rey swallowed hard. Kylo reached his hand to hers as she sat there and she watched him do it.

She didn't pull away or resist.

He moved slowly toward her and put his lips on hers again and held the kiss a lot longer than he did the day before.

Rey put her hand on his and did not try to back herself away.

Kylo pulled back to look at her face and her eyes were heavily lidded and soft.

Rey knew her walls were breaking down and she was struggling to keep them up.

Kylo stood up and nudged Rey to stand too. 

He put his hands on her waist again and said, "Rey please...." 

Rey's eyes watered and she hated that they did! She was trying to hard to resist this.

Kylo saw her eyes water and knew that she cared for him.

"Okay..." Rey began, "I admit it. I'm falling in love with you." she said, looking away for a minute.

Kylo's eyebrow lifted, "Why is it so difficult for you to admit it? Why hide it? he asked.

Rey sighed, "Kylo, if I let myself go to you like this, it will mean I have to accept the Dark Side, or participate in things I may not agree with and...." then she stopped speaking and noticed the slight pain in his eyes.

Kylo nodded and stepped away.

He let his hand drop from her waist and he walked back over to sit down again.

"Do you wish to leave, Rey? If you truly don't want to stay, I won't force you. You are free to go." Kylo said and ran a hand through his hair.

Rey gulped a hard breath and just stood there feeling a mixture of anxiety and sadness.

She knew Kylo almost as much as she knew her own heart and she trusted that meant every word. He would let her go.

"I can arrange for you to have a TIE fighter to use to go back to the Resistance if you wish." he said, looking up at her again, but this time, his face had lost it's softness.

Rey took a seat again at the table and put her hands in front of her.

She was deep in thought and Kylo watched her intently.

"No. I made an agreement with you. I told you I would stay. I don't go back on my word." she said.

"Rey, when I offered you my hand back in Snoke's throne room I wasn't offering you a formal business partnership! I was offering you myself as your lover, your friend and so much more. If you stay here with me out of obligation, that would never be enough for me. You'd have to want to stay because you love me, or feel you could love me, not because you felt forced to. I will release you from this agreement if that's what you wish." 

Rey felt her heart doing flips inside her and her blood pressure was on the rise.

She dipped her head for a moment and then looked back up at him. 

"I can't leave. I just admitted to you that I'm falling in love with you. I will stay and explore what that means for the two of us...." she said, holding his gaze.

Kylo swallowed deeply and took a deep breath and said, "I truly do love you, Rey. I'm not asking you to embrace the Dark Side or be a Sith, but if you do care for me, please give me the opportunity to show you my view of things, why I joined the First Order and why I believe the Sith and Jedi have to end. I need you to give me that chance..." he paused a moment and then began again, "I also want you to see and experience my love for you. I've loved you for long now." 

Rey felt her heart melt for him. His plea reached her ears and her heart. She had to give him the chance to reveal himself to her.

Rey nodded, "I can do that."

Kylo reached his hand across the table to her and she reached back. The warmth of their skin touching reminded them of when they had touched hands on Acht-To.

A tear rolled down Rey's face and Kylo wiped it with his gloved hand. 

They were sitting close enough to each other that Kylo was able to lean in and give her another kiss.

Rey closed her eyes into the kiss this time and put her arms around his neck.

When Kylo felt Rey hold him like this, he felt like suddenly his life was worth living and his heart felt full for the first time in years.

Rey pulled away and smiled at him. She felt like her pent up feelings for him had finally broke out like a dam breaking loose.

She shook her head at him and said, "What am I going to do with you?"

Kylo smiled back at her and said, "Love me?" 

*********************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Kylo takes Rey to meet his Knights and give her insight into the using the Dark side of the Force, together with the Light side.
> 
> They will also share their 'first time' together.


	3. A First Time for Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey meets three of Kylo's Knights and then they share their 'first time' together. At the end of the chapter, Kylo has a Force Vision about Rey that he has to investigate. Rey could well be on her way to finding out what her lineage is and WHY she channels both the Light AND the Dark side of the Force!

Chapter 3: A First Time For Everything

Rey left the dining hall with Kylo. Hours passed and the day was spent with Kylo showing Rey the ship. He took her to the bridge and introduced her to his officers, then he took her to where the training room was and it was there that she met the Knights.

Kylo walked into the training room with Rey and his Knights were already there training and sparring with one another, not only to keep their skills up, but to prepare for their next mission.

They saw Kylo walk in and Vicrul spoke first, "Ahhh, here he is. Should I call you 'Supreme Leader' or 'Master Ren'?" he said, with a sense of familiarity.

Rey was taken aback a bit because everyone else that spoke to Kylo was always so serious with him or was afraid of him. So, when she saw one of his Knights address him in such a light way, it surprised her.

Kylo walked up to him and said, "How about BOTH?" he said, giving Vicrul a smirk in return.

His other Knights all gathered around Rey and said, "Who do you have here?"

Rey just stood there in the middle of them and Kylo said, "She is with me. She will rule with me in time and her name is Rey."

Ap'Lek was the next to speak up, "Oh I see.... Master Ren has a 'romance thing' going on with someone! We all wondered when you would find someone." he joked.

Kylo sighed and said, "Okay, Okay, that's enough. I brought Rey here to meet with you. This is the Jedi you have been asking me about. Well, she is staying with us now and will be at my side."

Rey was amused that there was such a 'brotherhood' between them! The way Vicrul and Ap'Lek teased Kylo was refreshing to Rey and also shocking.

No one else but his Knights could get away with such things.

Kylo turned to Rey and said, "Ignore them, Rey.... we have known each other for years and they still show no respect.." he said, giving Rey a wink.

Rey let out a small chuckle.

Vicrul walked around Rey for a moment, almost as if he was sizing her up, and said, "Hmmm, she doesn't look so fierce to me...." he paued, "Kylo, you said she was a powerful Jedi with the Resistance. I want a chance to spar with her so she can show me her skills." 

Rey's eyebrow lifted and she said, "I will take you up on that! Don't let my outward appearance fool you. I'll take you on anytime." she said, holding her head up high.

Kylo chuckled and gave Rey a nod of approval.

Vicrul stepped away and then left Rey alone and went back to his sparring with Ap'Lek.

The only female Knight there walked up to Rey and introduced herself and said, "Hi. I'm Sarissa. I've been a Knight for several years now. I've learned to ignore those guys and so should you...," she said, extending her hand to Rey.

Rey smiled and was pleasantly surprised how nice the Knights seemed after all the horror stories she had heard.

"Hi, I'm Rey. Nice to meet you, Sarissa." 

Sarissa nodded to Rey once more and then went back to her own training.

Kylo pulled :Rey off to the side and said, "You handled Vicrul perfectly. Just a word of warning, though, Vicrul WILL take you up on that offer to train with him and he won't forget you took him up on the offer!" Kylo said, lifting an eyebrow at her.

"I'll be ready. Hey, look..., I held my own against YOU, didn't I?" she joked, rubbing Kylo's arm.

Kylo shook his head and started to walk out of the training room and Rey walked alongside him.

As they left the room, Rey said, "Kylo, where are the other Knights? I only met three of them." 

"They are on a mission. They will be back soon. Believe me, you'll find the others just as entertaining. They are the closest thing I've had to friends all these years." 

Rey suddenly felt heavy for Kylo. The Knights of Ren seemed like regular men, and were friendly. She saw a side to the officers that worked on the Finalizer that reminded her of the officers that worked in the Resistance. They were just every day people obeying orders and doing their jobs. It caught her by surprise.

She had somehow thought that Kylo's flag ship would be this dark and dank place with dark and heavy people walking it's corridors, but this was not the case. 

It was nearly the end of the day and Kylo was tired. He stopped in a private section of the corridor and said, "Rey, it's getting late and it's been a long day. You've seen the ship, met some of my Knights and even looked over the bridge operations. We can continue tomorrow if you like."

"That sounds good," Rey began, "I am tired..."

Kylo wanted to ask if she would move in to his quarters with him, but was hesitant at first.

Rey would tell he had something on his mind.

"Kylo? What are you thinking about?" she asked.

Kylo took a deep breath and said, "After this morning....well...., after we said we loved one another..., I was hoping I could ask you something.... " and then he hesitated.

"You look like you're hesitating..." Rey said, "You told me you always got straight to the point! What is it?" Rey asked, prodding him on.

Kylo nodded, "You're right. I'll come right out and say it...." he paused, "I want to know if you will stay with me in my quarters now. If you feel more comfortable remaining in your guest quarters, I understand."

Rey felt a sudden shy warmth come over her at his request. 

"Uhh.... I can do that..." she began, "Yes, I will stay with you in your quarters." she said, knowing her face was blushing.

Kylo's eyes lit up and if he wasn't surrounded by corridors full of personnel, he would have picked Rey up in his arms and carried her to his quarters!

He gave her the slightest smile and kept walking, "Ok, follow me then." he said, leading the way.

Rey walked beside him and her heart rate picked up. She knew what 'moving into his quarters' meant and her mind raced at the thought. 

This meant a closeness and intimacy would most likely take place between them that she had never experienced before. 

Would he want to sleep with her? Her mind couldn't shake the thought.

They made it back to Kylo's quarters and as soon as the door opened, Rey stepped inside slowly, almost as if she was afraid to.

Kylo motioned for her to step all the way in and she did.

The door closed behind them and Rey stood there with him looking visibly awkward.

He knew she would feel this way and wanted to try to ease her discomfort.

"Rey, make yourself at home. This is my private suite. Everything in here is yours now as well." he said, taking off his gloves and cape.

Rey just stood looking around, rather intrigued by everything. 

"Thank you..." she said softly.

She took a seat on one of the chairs by his large window and looked out the window saying, "What a great view...it's beautiful." 

Kylo came over to sit next to her and said, "It's my favorite place to sit and think." 

She looked over at him and saw a tenderness in his face. It was something she rarely saw, but it was there.

He held her gaze for the longest time.

Kylo began, "I'm trying to take all of this in, Rey. I almost can't believe you are here in this room with me." 

Rey let out a small chuckle and said, "Well, that makes two of us." 

Kylo cleared his throat and said, "The Fresher is over there..." he said pointing, " and the closet is there... and the COMM, well, it's over against the wall..." he continued, "And my bedroom is over there." he was pointing to everything for her.

As soon as he said 'bedroom' Rey felt her breath hitch and anxiety build in her. 

Kylo saw her face blush when he mentioned the bedroom and said, "Rey, you don't have to sleep in the same room with me of you don't want to. I can sleep on a lounge out here. Don't feel pressured." he said, trying to ease her obvious tension.

She took a deep breath and said, "I appreciate that....but..., " she paused, "I don't expect you to move out of your own bedroom because I'm here...." she paused yet again, then continued, "I told you that I'm falling in love with you. I want to share a bed with you." 

Kylo thought he had heard her incorrectly and said, "You will share the bedroom with me?"

She nodded, "Yes..." she paused again, "I've never...well, been close to anyone like that... but I ...." and she stopped talking, not able to bring herself to finish her sentence.

Kylo was ten years older than Rey and he did have sexual experience, but didn't want to make Rey feel uncomfortable.

"Rey, you and I can share the bedroom, but that doesn't mean you have to do anything you don't want to. Like I told you this morning, I only want you to WANT to be with me, not because you feel pressured or out of obligation...." he paused, "And, it doesn't matter to me that you've never experienced...well.... being with someone.." he said, putting his hand hers.

She looked away for a second and said, "I want to share that with you...." was her only statement.

Their eyes were locked onto each other exactly like they did when they touched hands on Acht-To.

Rey swallowed so deeply and Kylo saw her nerves take over.

He stood up and took her hand and said, "Why don't we just share the bed for tonight. I can hold you close and that's all." 

He was trying his best to calm her.

Rey put her hands on his chest and leaned up on her tippy toes and kissed him, "I want all of you, Kylo. I truly do." 

Kylo's pulse rate climbed and he reached down and picked her up and carried her into his bedroom.

Rey knew what was coming next.... but then, again, did she?

This was her first time being intimate with anyone.

A few days prior to this she did not see herself as being in bed with Kylo Ren, but it looked like that's where this was going and there was no turning back now.

Kylo set her down beside his bed and put his hand to the side of her face and said, "Are you sure about this?" he asked.

He could see Rey's anxiety very clearly.

"Yes.... I'm nervous. I've never been with anyone like this, but I love you and want to share this with you tonight. When I agreed to move into your quarters with you, I knew we might come together like this." she answered shyly.

Kylo put his other hand to the side of her face and said, "Alright. I will be slow and gentle, Rey. I love you and want this with you too." 

She nodded nervously and waited for Kylo would do next.

She was looking at him intently and letting him take the lead.

Keeping both hands on the side of her face, he leaned in to kiss her and slowly deepened the kiss. He used his tongue to part her lips and she didn't know what he was doing at first, but then took the hint to part her mouth for him. 

His hands left her face and went to her back, rubbing up and down. He pulled her body closer to his.

He slowly moved his kiss to her neck, and moved his hands to her hips, gently pulling against his hips.

She closed her eyes at the pressure his kisses exerted on her neck and just let herself enjoy his touches.

He pulled back for a moment and began to unzip his uniform tunic, at which point, Rey's heart throbbed within her even more forcefully than before. 

He unzipped it and threw it too the side of the bed. He took Rey's hands and placed them on his bare chest.

She knew he wanted her to touch him. She stroked her hands along his muscular frame and he watched her with needy eyes.

Her hands trailed to his waist and she kept them there as Kylo went back to her neck.

He moved his mouth down her body until he reached her clothed breasts, applying strokes with his mouth. 

"Rey, please let me remove your top?" he asked gently. 

She nodded and pulled her top off and it dropped to the floor.

Kylo reached behind her and began to unlatch her breast band and Rey's breath picked up with anxiety as he did.

Kylo used one hand to unlatch her breast band while he resumed kissing her neck.

The breast band dropped to the floor and Rey felt a sudden flush of anxiety come over her. She almost wanted to run into other room and change her mind.

Kylo looked at her breasts for the first time and he swallowed so hard and looked right at Rey.

"You are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." he said. 

Rey's anxiety calmed a bit afterward and she watched as he leaned over to begin taking each breast into his mouth. He still had his hands on her hips.

She dragged in a DEEP breath when he took her into his mouth. The sensation was overwhelming.

He kept at this, using his lips to run over each nipple and then taking her into his mouth for a few minutes.

He moved his way back up to her lips and wrapped his arms around her, bringing her entire body flush with his own.

She felt the warmth of his bare chest against her breasts and her breathing was incredibly labored by now.

Kylo didn't expect Rey to be bold with him since it was her first time. He pulled away from her for a moment and began to unzip his uniform pants.

Rey closed her eyes for a moment, afraid to look.

Kylo took her hand and placed it on his erection. She opened her eyes and began to run her hand over him back and forth. His pants were still on and Rey could see and feel the buldge underneath.

She continued to stroke and rub him and he let out a deep moan when she did. She noticed his moan and said, "Did I hurt you? Are you in pain?" 

Kylo smiled and said, "No....the way you are touching me feels so good..." 

She felt so silly after she had asked that. 

She continued stroking him and he watched her hand's every move. 

"Don't stop Rey,...please..." he said through heavily lidded eyes. 

As she continued to rub him, he reached back up to her breasts, gently stroking and rubbing.

He was trying to take his time with her and wanted her first time to be enjoyable.

He then moved his hands to his pants and began to remove them all the way. He was completely exposed to Rey now and she couldn't look away.

Her eyes then went back up to his and she said, "You are more beautiful than I ever imagined." 

Kylo sighed at her remark and then went back to her neck and then moved his way down her breasts and then to her abdomen.... and kept going lower.

She knew he was heading to her core.

Kylo got on his knees in front of her and said, "Rey, let's take these off, okay?" he asked softly. She nodded, but moved so slowly, her shyness clearly coming through.

Once her leggings were removed, Kylo kissed back down the rest of her abdomen and then made his way to her inner thighs. 

"Oh Force, this is happening, isn't it?" Rey blurted out loud.

Kylo stopped for a second to look up at her to see if she had changed her mind.

She looked back down to him and said, "Oh....sorry... I was just thinking out loud... go ahead...it's alright." 

Kylo chuckled briefly and then went back to kissing her inner thighs, while keeping his hands tightly on her hips.

She could clearly see his erection now as he knelt before her and she felt her own arousal increase.

Kylo's mouth opened over her core and he stroked her clitoris with his lips and tongue, going up and down and side to side.

Kylo's arms had to support her to keep her standing up because she felt her legs were buckling at the sensations he was giving her.

He moved so slowly over her core, drawing out moans from Rey as he did.

She looked down at him and nearly seeing stars as he did this to her. 

He left her core and kissed his way back up her thigh and then to her abdomen and then to her breasts, taking such a LONG time in each area of her body.

He was finally standing up again and put his hands to the side of her face, taking her lips to his. 

She could taste herself on his mouth as he kissed her.

He kept his lips on hers and ran his hand all the way down slowly to her core and used his palm to apply pressure to her nub of nerves, occasionally inserting a couple of fingers gently into her and giving gentle thrusts.

Kylo felt her swollen nub and that her core was wet and knew she was ready for him to enter her.

He supported her with his left hand at the small of her back and lowered her to his bed.

He propped himself over her and by now, Rey's breathing was so labored it aroused Kylo even more, if that was possible.

Her hazel eyes did not leave his and he lowered himself almost flush against her.

"I want to be inside you, Rey. " he said.... "I have to be inside you.. " he panted.

"Okay..." she whispered, "Okay... " 

He could tell she was nervous and most likely feared pain from this.

He began to enter her slowly. He did not wish to hurt her, but he knew she would feel some discomfort in the beginning and wished he could spare her that.

Rey winced for a second and Kylo stopped and put his hand to her face, wiping away some hair from her eyes and said, "It's okay, Rey. I love you." 

She nodded and he began again to enter her. First an inch, then another...., and then he would stop, making sure she had time to open up to him.

He kept his eyes on her and didn't look away. 

He then dipped his forehead to hers and when she didn't wince in pain anymore, he thrust further into her, drawing out a huge gasp from her.

She closed her eyes and her nails gripped into his shoulders as he thrust all the way inside her.

"Kylo..." she moaned and he lifted his head back up to to see her hazel eyes full of lust.

He began to move more quickly and she gave into the feeling finally and began to match his thrusts with her own hip movements. 

"Oh Force, Rey, yes...." he said, moving more quickly with her.

"Oh you feel so good, Kylo...." she paused, "Ahh... this is .." and she didn't finish her sentence due to being lost in the sensations.

Kylo moved his body flush over hers, drawing out smooth strokes over her pelvis.

His face was now in her neck and she used her left hand to run through his hair while her other hand held at his hips as he moved inside her.

All Rey could think or feel was Kylo inside her and nothing else in the galaxy mattered right now. 

This would forever change them.

Rey's body began to shake and pulse underneath him. She did not reach her climax yet, but she was close.

Kylo knew this and lifted up a bit and ran his hand back down to her core, rubbing her with his palm, while continuing his thrusts into her.

Her pain had long since left her and now she was left with only the blissful arousal threatening to consume her entire body as he moved within her.

"Rey.." Kylo whispered, "Let yourself go, sweetheart... feel me inside you..." 

As soon as Kylo said those words to her, she climaxed around him and arched her back into him, feeling like her soul had left her body and entered into some kind of paradise!

"Ahh....oh dear god, Kylo..." she said as she quaked underneath him, her eyes closed shut and her breaths labored.

Seeing that she came, Kylo put his face into her neck, kissing her and then a few seconds later, frantically maneuvered himself to thrust into her more forcefully. His movements were becoming shaky and shattered. 

Rey knew what this moment would mean.

Kylo stopped thrusting as he began to empty inside her, his body jerking slightly and then he let himself go flush against her and picked up his thrusts again, riding out the rest of his climax into her.

He grunted deeply and heaved in air into his lungs forcefully as he lay flush against her.

Rey's hands came up and stroked his back as he came down from his climax over her.

Kylo lifted up to look at Rey to see her expression and her mouth was parted and her eyes were wide.

"How.....di..did you..feel.." Kylo said, barely able to speak yet due to his breath being so labored.

Rey didn't say a word, but reached up with both of her hands and pulled him down into a deep kiss, "I love you."

She let go of the kiss and Kylo put his forehead to hers and said, "And I love you....my, Rey..."

***********************************************

As Kylo lay in bed that night holding Rey in his arms, he has a Vision from the Force about Rey.

In this Vision, he sees Rey standing beside Emperor Palpatine. That is all he sees. The Vision lasts for about ten seconds.

He sits up in bed abruptly and wakes Rey up when he does.

"Kylo..." she says, "What's wrong?" 

Kylo looks at Rey, his eyes wider and says, "I need to look into something..." then he pauses, "It's okay, Rey. We can go back to sleep."

He lays down with her again as she drifts back to asleep, satisfied with his answer, but he keeps his eyes open and thinks about the Vision he had just seen with Rey. 

The image of Rey standing next to Palpatine that he saw kept him awake all night. 

He intended to let her train with his Knights the next day and it was then that he would put his theory to the test!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter:
> 
> After enjoying the afterglow of love making for the first time, Rey finally settles down enough emotionally to allow Kylo to take her back to train with his Knights. She is so powerful when she spars against them that Kylo sees her channeling the Dark Side of the Force and so do his Knights. She may not be aware of this, but Kylo can see it in her and so can his Knights.   
> Kylo has a deeper feeling about Rey's Force abilities and begins to do research about her and comes to find out that she has these abilities because she is a Palpatine!
> 
> The way he finds this out and how he shares this with Rey gets interesting. After learning about her lineage, she finally begins to let Kylo train her just as much in the Dark Side as the Light Side!


	4. Rey Trains with Vicrul and Sees Herself in a New Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey has a massive awakening with regards to the Dark Side of the Force! She also trains with Vicrul and defeats him in a very dramatic way!  
> Kylo shows Rey some more things about the Dark Side of the Force and helps her to see things in a new way.
> 
> Kylo tells Rey about his Vision from the Force about Rey standing next to Palpatine.

Chapter 4: Rey Trains with Vicrul and Sees Herself in a New Way

Kylo was breathing softly next to Rey. She still had her head on his chest and slept well the entire night.

After making love with him last night, it felt like her whole body was filled with euphoria and her emotions followed suit!

She raised her head from his chest and looked up at him. She couldn't believe she actually shared that with him.

His chest rose and fall and his dark, long hair fell almost to his shoulders and splayed over his eyes a bit.

She reached up with her hand and wiped his hair from his eyes. 

Her body still ached with a glorious feeling and it was a heavenly reminder of what she and Kylo had shared.

She ran her hand along his chest and abdomen, feeling the contours of his muscles as he slept. 

Looking across the room, she saw his uniform, gloves, boots and cape and his mask was sitting next to it all.

She hadn't seen him wear his mask in a while and hoped he was finally through with it. She knew why he wore it though. 

Her mind replayed the many light saber battles that she had with him wearing all of that. The way his voice sounded in his modulator was fresh in her mind. 

Those days were behind them now.

Kylo turned a bit, shifting underneath her.

He opened his eyes only slightly. He didn't sleep much through the night, only getting about two hours of rest. 

Seeing the Vision of Rey standing next to Palpatine kept him awake for hours.

Kylo peered at Rey through half open eyes and said, "Look who's here with me, in my bed and in my arms..." he said sleepily.

She raised herself on her left arm next to him and stroked his chest with her hand.

He yawned and stretched a little and said, "Did you sleep last night?" 

"Yes... I did. I think after what we shared my body fell into a blissful sleep." she said.

Kylo clutched her closer to himself and said, "Well, then you'll sleep well often then because I intend to have you in my arms and in my bed as often as I can." 

She chuckled a bit, kissing him on the cheek, and said, "What do you have planned for me today?"

Kylo took a deep breath and stretched again, saying, "I want you to get some training time in with a couple of my Knights. I think there's something you need to see about yourself. It will be part of the training you said you'd allow me to introduce to you about the Dark Side. Then if there's time, I need to talk to you about something." 

"Wow, that sounds heavy. There's something you need me to see about myself? What do you mean?" she asked, her face curiously examining him.

"You'll see. Once you spar with my Knights, I'll discuss with it you. I need you to see something first about yourself." he said, stroking her back softly with his hand.

"Kylo, tell me now....., or at least give me a hint?" 

"I had a Vision last night, Rey. The Force showed me something about you. I won't go into it right now, but suffice it to say, once you train today, the Vision I had will confirm what I will tell you." he said.

"Well, this sounds intriguing. Now you'll have me on edge all day wondering what it's all about." 

She laid on her back in the bed, running her legs over Kylo's silken sheets and stretched.

Kylo rolled onto his right side to look at her. He had a slight smile and a glow to his eyes.

She glanced at him and saw the way he was looking at her. 

"What?" she said softly.

"I just like looking at you. I'm still pinching myself to see if it's really YOU here...." he paused for a moment and then said, "This isn't just one of our Force Bond connections, is it where you'll disappear moments from now?" he said.

"No, I'm as real as it gets. I'm not going anywhere." she said leaning to face him. She kissed his lips gently and then put her hand on the side of his face, and continued, "I wouldn't change a thing about last night or take it back."

"So... no complaints about last night, huh? I was a good lover?" he said, stroking her arm. 

Rey blushed and looked down for a moment, "Were you a good lover? Kylo.... you had my body feeling things I never knew it could feel. I felt overwhelmed with how good you were. Feeling you inside me was unlike anything I've ever known. You were amazing." 

"So were you..." Kylo said, stroking her arm as he faced her.

"Me? Well..., I doubt that. You had to show me everything!" Rey said, blushing again.

"I didn't see it that way. You made me feel so good, Rey." 

Rey looked away for a moment and said, "I probably shouldn't ask this..." she paused, "but..., how many other women in the First Order have known you this way? I'm jealous..." she said jokingly with Kylo. She had a smirk on her face, teasing him.

Kylo rolled onto his back and sighed deeply and closed his eyes. He obviously did NOT want to answer the question.

Rey sensed it and said, "I shouldn't have brought that up. Sorry." 

Kylo looked over at her again and said, "Rey, none of that matters. You are my other half and the person I want to spend the rest of my life with. I don't want that with anyone else. I'm also a bit older than you, remember?..." he paused and then said, "Put it out of your mind. I certainly have!" 

He grabbed her closely to his chest again and pulled her on top of him.

He lifted his head to press his lips to hers and kept her laying on top of him.

"Rey, we have a busy day ahead. No more talk about my past. It's over with. I only want to focus on now, with you. I need to get us some breakfast and then contact my Knights. They want to see what you are capable of!" Kylo said.

Rey rolled off of him and sat up in Kylo's bed, smiling at him with a hint of mischief in her eyes.

"Uh, oh..." Kylo started, "That look in your eyes, what's that all about?" 

"I can give your Knights a good fight. I think Vicrul and Ap'Lek underestimated me yesterday. I can't wait to show them I can stand my ground." she said with a smirk.

Kylo nodded and sighed, lifting his eyebrow at her in amusement, and said, "Oh believe me, I've fought against you enough to know that!" 

They got dressed for the day and Kylo hitched his saber to his belt, put his cape on and his gloves and then Rey saw him walking across the room for his mask.

She didn't say anything to him because she knew it was part of his uniform for years and she had just arrived on his flag ship and didn't want to say anything yet.

Once Kylo saw that Rey was finished getting dressed, he kissed her and then put his mask on.

He spoke and when he did, the modulator in the mask took her back in her mind to a day when they were fighting against one another as enemies.

"Let's go, Rey... my Knights are waiting for you.." he said, his voice deepened due to the modulator. 

Kylo could see a look in Rey's eyes when he put it on and could sense her thoughts.

"This is part of my uniform. All the Knights of Ren wear them. It also reminds me of my grandfather and keeps me focused on his vision." Kylo volunteered.

Rey nodded, "I see. I guess seeing you wear it and hearing your voice that way reminds me of our time as enemies. I'll get over it. Sorry." she said.

"I will never be your enemy, Rey. Always remember how much I love you." he said, and then opened the door to his quarters.

**********************************************

The Knights were waiting in the training room for Rey and Kylo to arrive. They were discussing their upcoming mission and were sitting at a table at the corner of the room. 

Kylo walked in with Rey and they all looked up at them and stopped talking.

"Ahhh, Master Ren returns... and with his Jedi girl." Vicrul teased.

Kylo's voice came deeply through the modulator.. "This GIRL is about to show you what she can do, Vicrul.." Kylo paused and then looked over at Ap'Lek and said, "Give Rey the saber over there. It was taken from her when she first arrived. It's hers now." 

Rey shot a look over at Kylo and smiled at him quietly.

Ap'Lek smiled at Rey and said, "Kylo has always wanted to get his hands on that family saber. It was his grandfather's. The fact that he's giving it to you says a lot." 

Rey nodded, "I know. I'm aware of that. I'll use it wisely..." she started, pausing to look over at Vicrul, and continued, "On Vicrul"....

Vicrul heard her challenge and he stood up immediately from the table and walked over to her and said, "I accept your challenge..." 

Rey could not see the emotions on any of their faces because each of the Knights had their helmets on, but she could sense through the Force that Vicrul was ready for this sparring session to begin.

Vicrul looked over at Kylo and said, "Are you ready to step in and defend your lover, Master Ren?"

Kylo's voice grew heavier and more serious, "No... you will need me to defend YOU against HER... not the other way around." 

Rey could not see Kylo's expression either due to his mask, but she could feel through the Force that he was proud of her and enjoying boasting of her in front of his Knights.

Vicrul came walking across the training room with the legacy light saber and gave it to Rey.

She took it happily and steadied her gaze at Vicrul.

Kylo crossed the room to stand and watch. He knew Rey could handle herself perfectly. His own previous battles with her were proof of that. 

Kylo hoped that she would channel the Dark side so that he could then sit down with her later and tell her the Vision he had received from the Force the night before about her.

Ap'Lek and Sarissa sat off to the side with their arms crossed waiting to see this training session between Rey and Vicrul.

Rey ignited her saber and took a fighting stance. She focused her mind in the Force and only saw Vicrul standing across from her with his saber lit. She blocked everything else out!

Vicrul extended his arms out, signaling her that the fight had begun and then he came at her fast, swinging and slamming into her saber with his saber at lightening speed.

Rey matched his blows with each strike. Both of their sabers clashed loudly as each matched the others' skill and stamina.

Kylo felt so 'high' off of watching Rey battle Vicrul for the first time that he took of his mask. He wanted to Rey to see his expressions if she happened to look over.

Vicrul charged Rey with a loud grunt and swung hard, scraping the side of her arm. 

Rey immediately, without thinking about it, began to channel the pain she felt and used it to give her more strength. She gritted her teeth and yelled loudly, charging him in return and through her anger and pain, she swung at Vicrul's arm, giving him a blow as well, then she swung around low to the ground and swiped his leg, taking him to the floor. She stood over him, her saber was pointed right at his chest and said, "Surrender..." 

Vicrul was laying on the floor breathing heavily, just looking up at Rey. 

"No, I don't surrender.." he said and quickly used the Force to throw Rey a few paces back from him.

This enraged Rey even more and she came after him again, twirling her saber madly and stopped just short of his neck and held it there.

Her eyes were like a flame and she felt this energy flowing through her like never before. She looked over at Kylo for the briefest second and his eyes were wide with pride over her. 

That was all it took for Vicrul. He saw Rey look away for just a second over at Kylo and swung hard, taking her down to the floor and standing over her. 

"Rey.... you took your eyes off of me and looked over at your lover for the briefest second and it gave ME the edge." he boasted as he stood over her.

Rey closed her eyes and then took a deep breath, lifted her hand and stretched it out toward Vicrul. Without warning, Force Lightening emitted from her hands and sent Vicrul flying through the air and up against the wall. She stood in her anger and walked over to him lying on the floor and held up her saber to strike.

Kylo stepped forward and yelled, "REY! No..!." 

Rey looked over at Kylo. She saw him standing there without his mask, looking at her, shaking his head 'no'. 

She was heaving and her eyes bore through Vicrul like a flame.

Vicrul lay on the floor and said, "I surrender. I can't fight Force Lightening!" and he held up his hand in surrender to Rey.

Rey stepped back from Vicrul a few paces and looked at her hand in astonishment. 

She then looked over to Kylo who was nodding toward her and his eyes were wide. 

"Rey," Kylo said... and he reached out to her. 

She looked at her hand once more and then down to Vicrul and extended her hand down to him, showing him that she would help him up.

Vicrul held nothing against her and took her hand and stood up. 

He put his saber down and took a deep breath saying, "And you thought you were a Light Side Jedi? You have a lot more going on here than you realize, Rey..." he paused, looked over at Kylo, lifting his eyebrow. 

Vicrul turned back to Rey and said, "Good fight.." and extended his hand to her again. Rey shook his hand and she said, "I didn't mean to do that. I could have killed you. I'm sorry."

"Rey," Vicrul began " look, there's no hard feelings. The Knights always train hard and we sometimes hurt one another in the process. It's part of the game, no worries." he said, tapping her on the arm.

Sarissa walked over and said, "You used the Dark Side, there Jedi Rey.... did you notice that?" she said, giving Rey an amused look.

Rey looked over at Kylo for his reaction to Sarissa's statement.

"Is that true, Kylo? Did I use the Dark Side just now?" Rey asked, looking visibly troubled.

Kylo walked over to her and said, "Yes, Rey, you did. You channeled your pain and anger and you won this fight...., " he paused, "And the Force Lightening is a Dark Side technique. You did well, Rey." 

Kylo knew Rey was shocked at using Force Lightening and wondered how that was possible since she was only trained as a Jedi in the Light side of the Force.

Rey looked back at her hand again and said, "That lightening came from ME... how??" 

"Rey..," Aplek began, "You look troubled. You don't need to be. You didn't do anything wrong. You simply channeled your pain into strength. That's what we do as Knights when we are injured on the battlefield. It's what Master Ren does when he fights. You just did the same thing. As a Jedi they teach you to suppress your passions, but not here. If you train with us, you will have to let pain and anger work for you to give you strength in your training.," Ap'lek said. 

Rey listened to every word he said and then Kylo stepped in and said, "He's right, Rey. Every word of it. You are not evil because you used your pain for strength. I wanted you to see this about yourself today. The Vision I had about you from the Force last night will help explain some of what you are experiencing. Come on, let's go." 

Kylo extended his hand to her and then nodded to his Knights.... "I will be coming tomorrow to train with all three of you. Be ready!" 

Vicrul spoke back up again and said, "You better keep an eye on that lover of yours, Master Ren, she is quite the Gray Jedi." 

Rey snapped her head around to look at Vicrul... "Gray Jedi..." she said out loud, as a statement, not as a question.

She was deep in thought and Vicrul continued, "Yes, Gray Jedi. They are Force users of both the Dark and the Light."

Rey nodded and took Kylo's hand and walked with him toward the door. 

Rey looked back at Vicrul and nodded at him, almost apologetically and then left the room with Kylo.

*******************************************

Kylo walked slowly with Rey through the corridors of the ship. Rey's eyes were wide and her mind was deep in thought.

"Rey, you did nothing wrong. You used your pain as strength. Remember, back when YOU and I fought on Star Killer Base?" he asked. 

"Yes..." Rey said.

"Well," Kylo continued, "When I had you backed against that cliff, you closed your eyes and gritted your teeth and I could see the anger in you rising. You gained the upper hand by using your anger and pain against me." Kylo said.

Rey nodded, "I remember that day. Yes... I remember feeling angry and came after you with renewed strength." she said 

"You were channeling the Dark Side that day on Star Killer Base, Rey. You just didn't recognize it, just like you didn't recognize it while you were fighting Vicrul." Kylo said, and then paused for a moment and continued, "You won that day because I was injured, you know..." he said, lifting a teasing eyebrow at her.

She stopped in her tracks and said, "What! That's why you think I won?" 

Kylo smiled at her, "Let's just put it this way Rey, you and I are evenly matched in every way. If I hadn't been injured that day, it may have been an even draw..." he said.

Rey nodded in agreement, "I guess I can't argue with that. Well, if that's true, then how did I defeat Vicrul so quickly?" she asked.

"My Knights may be Dark Side users, but they are no where near as powerful with the Force as I am or you are. They know some basics, but most of their skill comes from brute strength and training. They just aren't as equipped or trained in the Dark Side. They can use a few techniques, but that's it...." Kylo paused again, then said, "They know enough of the Dark side to recognize it when they see it." 

Rey started walking with Kylo again and they managed to find themselves outside the Med Lab.

Rey looked up at the Med Lab sign and said, "Why are we HERE?"

"Your arm got injured by Vicrul. Let's get it taken care of." he said.

Kylo walked with Rey into the Med Lab and several personnel walked over at once, "Supreme Leader, what can we do for you, Sir?" 

"I need you to help her arm. She was injured in training." Kylo ordered.

"Yes, Sir, right away..." the doctor said, "Come this way, miss, we will fix you up." and Rey followed the doctor over to a cot and sat down.

Kylo kept his hands crossed in front of him and watched as the doctor's applied bacta on Rey's arm. His facial expression was positively glowing with pride over Rey!

A few minutes passed and Rey's arm had been treated and they both left the Med Lab to go get dinner in Kylo's dining hall. 

**************************************************

Kylo and Rey entered the dining hall and the chef came right away and asked what they would like.

"Supreme Leader, what can I get you and your guest tonight?" he asked.

Kylo looked at the chef and said, "You can ask Rey herself what she'd like. She is going to be ruling with me now and you will address her personally as you address me." he commanded.

The chef blinked nervously a few times and said, "I apologize, Sir..." then paused and looked over at Rey, "Ma'am, what would you like tonight?" 

Rey took a seat and gave the chef a smile, trying to calm him down from his nervousness, and said, "I will take what ever you have prepared for the rest of the officers tonight. I'm not that hungry due to training, so I'll take something on the small side as far as portions go." she said,

"Very well," the chef answered, "I have the perfect dish for you...And YOU, Supreme Leader, what will you have?"

Kylo ordered a meat dish and some sides to go with it.

The chef left and once he was gone, Rey looked over at Kylo and said, "Now that I think back to it, I do remember my strength increasing once I used my anger against you on Star Killer Base.... If that was the Dark Side I was using, I wasn't evil or trying to be evil, it just happened that I used it..." 

Kylo could see Rey was really trying to work all of this out in her mind and was still troubled by it.

Kylo took Rey's hand and said, "Rey, you are not evil. The Dark Side is a part of the Force, just like the Light side is. You are a user of both sides...." he paused and lifted her chin to look right at him, "I use both sides of the Force too, Rey. You used to think I was evil because of that. It's all in the perspective. Not everyone who is a Dark Side user of the Force is out to commit evil, Rey. I've wanted you to see this about me too." 

Rey's eyes watered and suddenly she began to see what Kylo was speaking about this whole time.

Her mind was opened about it and she lowered her head and said, "I know now why you begged me the other day to just give you a chance to explain yourself to me. What happened with Vicrul today helps me to see that more clearly now. I think I'm beginning to understand you better and why you've used both sides of the Force.." she paused for a moment and said, "And it doesn't make you evil..." and she leaned in to kiss his lips gently.

Kylo smiled into her kiss and said, "I'm so glad you see this now, Rey. Yes, there have been some Dark Side users that have done evil deeds, but there have been an equal amount of Light Side users that have killed all in the name of their cause and what they believe in. The Force is a whole, containing both sides to be what it is. Do you understand?" Kylo asked.

Rey nodded, "Wow, Yes. I never saw any of this so deeply when I only trained as a Jedi."

"That's why I told you in Snoke's throne room that the Sith and the Jedi need to END, Rey. It's time to start something different, you and I, as Gray users of the Force. We can use both sides to rule the galaxy together and bring a new Order." Kylo said, imploring Rey to see and understand.

Rey looked up at him and said, "I ran away and left you in Snoke's throne room. You were trying to tell me these exact things and I ran away...." she said, tears started to fall from her eyes.

Kylo lifted his gloved hand and wiped them away, "Rey, it's the past. Let the past die, remember?" 

Rey nodded as her memories took her back to that day she had first rejected his hand.

Suddenly, the Chef walked in and brought them their meals and quickly left. 

They sat talking for a while longer over their meal about Rey's battle with Vicrul. 

Rey asked Kylo if he was still going to train with Vicrul the next day and Kylo told her he was. Rey wanted to watch him train and Kylo eagerly agreed.

Right before they left the dining hall for the night, Rey asked Kylo about his Force Vision from the night before.

Kylo told her that he'd discuss it with her once they got back into his quarters in private.

*******************************************************

Rey watched as personnel moved quickly out of Kylo's way as he walked. His cape blew behind him and he carried himself with such authority.

Rey couldn't help but notice how regal he looked.

She loved Leia and appreciated all that Leia had taught her and her friends meant so much to her as well, but was beginning to see that this new perspective Kylo had shown her was not evil. She was seeing things she did not know before and had never considered opening herself up to BOTH sides of the Force until now.

They made their way back to Kylo's quarters and quickly stepped inside. 

Kylo took his gloves off and put his mask to the side. 

Rey threw herself down into Kylo's favorite chair by the large window and watched Kylo as he removed his cape and then started to unzip his tunic.

What a beautiful man he was, she thought. She couldn't take her eyes off of him and her mind drifted off in thought to their love making the night before. 

Kylo looked over at her while she watched him, knowing she was thinking of the previous night.

"Rey," Kylo began, "Your thoughts betray you..." he said, lifting an eyebrow up at her. 

"What?" she asked.

"I can sense your thoughts through the Force, Rey..." he paused, "I loved our time together last night too." he said, winking at her.

Rey took a deep breath, "How did you know....." and she stopped and caught herself about to ask a question she already knew the answer to.

"The Force..." she said.

Kylo nodded, "Our Force Bond. I can sense you just as you can sense me." 

He made his way over to her with only his uniform pants on and picked her up and carried her into the bedroom.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and said, "Kylo, you said you were going to tell me about the Force Vision you had last night." 

Kylo stopped in his tracks and said, "Yes, I did, didn't I?"

He carried her the rest of the way to his bed and sat her down. He took a seat next to her.

"Rey, what I'm about to tell you is not going to be easy to hear. But, I truly believe this came from the Force. Let me start out by asking you if you've heard of the Emperor's rule back during the days of the Empire?"

"Yes. I've heard your mother Leia talk about it and your uncle Luke when they both trained me. They mentioned a man called Emperor Palapatine. They said he ruled back then." she said.

Kylo nodded and said, "Alright, good..." he paused and shifted as he sat on his bed, trying to prepare himself to let her know his vision, "Rey, the Force showed me a quick vision of you standing next to Emperor Palpatine. It was vivid and clear and tangible. I don't know what that means as far as you relationship to him, if anything. That's all I have to go on right now. I want to investigate further into this and find out more about Palpatine. The Force showed me you standing beside him and then the vision ended." 

Rey's mouth dropped open and her eyes went wide. 

"Really..?" she said, obviously shocked, "I have no relation to the late Emperor Palpatine, Kylo. I know nothing of him other than what Leia or Luke told me." 

Kylo looked down for a moment and then back up to Rey and said, "Rey, I did some investigation into Emperor Palpatine and there are rumors he is still alive and trying to revive his rule. If that is the case, I must confront him eventually and I will need you by my side."

"Okay, but what does the Emperor's possibly being alive have to do with me? I don't know him personally?" Rey asked.

"I don't know yet, Rey. I have meetings to attend tomorrow with my officers and training with Vicrul, but afterward, I want to look further into rumors that Palpatine may be alive somewhere in the galaxy. I am not sure what your connection is to him yet or why the Force showed me what it did, but we'll find out." Kylo answered.

Kylo paused for a second and said, "Rey, I'm having a thought here about something. You used Force Lightening today against Vicrul. It was widely known that Emperor Palpatine used Force Lightening many times. I'm not saying there's a connection here, but what if there is?"

Rey's eyes went wide, "What are you saying? You think I'm related to him in some way?"

"I don't know, Rey. That's something I intend to find out." Kylo answered.

Rey laid herself onto her back, sinking into Kylo's bed, and got lost in thought about all of this. Her mind was reeling from the events with Vicrul today now THIS?!

Kylo leaned over her and put his hand on her waist and put his lips on hers.

She wrapped her arms around him in return.

Kylo helped to move Rey further onto the bed and he propped himself over her, gently moving his hips into hers, saying, "I know you've had a lot happen today. It's a lot to deal with, but I told you I'd be beside you every step of the way through all of your training...." Kylo said, and then pressed his lips to hers again.

Rey felt a familiar rush come over her body as Kylo pushed his hips into hers. She also felt that familiar shyness fill her again.

Kylo saw the flush of red come over her face and he said, "As forceful as you were today with Vicrul, don't go shy on me right now..." he teased.

Rey smiled at him and said, "We've only made love once, Kylo..." she blushed.

Kylo laid his body even closer to hers and said, "Well, tonight will be the second time..." 

*******************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter:
> 
> Kylo and Rey will start their day off sharing some very intimate moments. Kylo will train next with Vicrul and Rey learns even more.  
> Kylo will investigate further into the rumors of whether Emperor Palpatine is still alive or not and how to deal with it.
> 
> Rey will find out she is Palpatine's grand daughter.


	5. Rey and Kylo -vs- Emperor Palpatine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo and Rey go to Exegol together and face Palpatine. Rey will find out exactly who she is.  
> There is a twist with the Knights of Ren. Some are loyal to Kylo and some are not!
> 
> Kylo will not stand for the Emperor to rise back to power and threaten his rule as Supreme Leader.

Chapter 5: Rey and Kylo Face Emperor Palpatine

"Tonight will be the second time...." Kylo says, laying his body over Rey.

Rey's eyes become soft and she nods.

"You felt so good last night, Rey. I want you again tonight..." Kylo says as he runs his hand along her face and jaw, and continues, "besides, seeing you train with Vicrul today did things to me...." he said.

Rey didn't know what to say, but kept her eyes on his.

Kylo sat up and took Rey's hand and said, "Come with me..." 

Her eyes got curious and she wondered what Kylo was doing.

Kylo stood up and picked Rey up in his arms and carried her through his quarters to the Fresher. He regarded her with a lustful need in his eye, saying, "I want to try something else. I want you feel something new with me tonight." he said.

Rey's eyebrow lifted as he continued to carry he across his quarters.

Kylo walked into his Fresher and turned on the lights.

He was still holding Rey in his arms, but leaned into her lips with his, prodding her mouth with his tongue.

Rey opened to him and their tongues eagerly met, seeking each other out.

Kylo set Rey down and walked over to a huge sunken tub that he had in his Fresher. 

Rey looked around and noticed that Kylo's Fresher was huge. It had a sonic shower, a regular shower, a sauna area with steam, and now this sunken tub. The walls were dark and lined with white, thick towels everywhere. The area rugs under her feet were soft and cushioned and the room was filled with scented aromas that were extremely masculine. 

Rey watched as Kylo began to fill the huge sunken tub with warm water. He dimmed the lights a bit and then opened his arms for Rey to come to him.

Rey inhaled deeply and the scent of the Fresher smelled just like Kylo's hair and skin.

"It's been a long day," Kylo began, "I thought a hot bath would be nice for the end of the day..." Kylo said, stroking Rey's back and arms. 

She gave him a needy look, her eyes were becoming heavy with desire.

"Sounds good..." Rey began, "But.... in the bathtub?" she said, tilting her head to the side with curiousity.

Kylo chuckled for a minute, realizing that she was completely new to any of this and said, "Believe me, this is soothing. Just trust me..." he said, leaning down to kiss her.

She pulled away again and stroked Kylo's neck and shoulder. He was still wearing his uniform. She then looked at the zipper and wanted to take more initiative this time with him and started to unzip it.

Kylo watched her with baited breath, his eyes going soft.

The sound of the zipper going down did things to Kylo and he pulled Rey up to his chest. He put his thigh in between Rey's legs and moved his hips into hers gently and kissed her on her lips, then moved to her neck. Rey continued to pull the zipper down until his chest was exposed.

She pulled away slightly and looked at his belt and loosened it, then going for his uniform pants.

Kylo loved watching her undress him and thought it was arousing. He was surprised after just one night of lovemaking that she was now being more bold this time.

He wanted that though!!

"Explore me, Rey. Touch me... " he pleaded.

Rey stopped for a moment and looked between them as Kylo's thigh stayed pressed to her legs and she pushed into him a little, noticing the arousal in his pants. 

He closed his eyes and said, "Oh... I want you...Rey." 

Rey licked her lips at the sight of the arousal in Kylo's uniform pants and touched him there, using her hand to stroke him back and forth gently.

Kylo's breath hitched and he breathed in deeply, closing his eyes momentarily at her touch.

His dark hair was messy around his face after a long day of wearing his mask and Rey took a minute to wipe his hair from his eyes, then leaned in to kiss him again.

Kylo slipped his arms from out of his tunic and threw it to the sink area. 

The sunken tub was now beginning to fill all the way up and Kylo let go of Rey to turn it off.

"Kylo..." Rey began, "We are going to..... make love in there?" she asked. All of this was so new to her and she thought it strange. She didn't yet have a concept of different positions or love making ideas, but Kylo did due to his years of experience.

Kylo smiled and said, "I think the water will be soothing for you. You trained hard today and it will relax you...." he paused, "Also, in addition to making love to you in there, I will give you a full body massage..." 

Rey's eyes went wide with anticipation and she was now anticipating what Kylo had in mind.

Her eyes then followed his hands as he reached down to his uniform pants and lowered them to his ankles. He was standing only in some silk black briefs.

She looked over his form, rubbing her hands along Kylo's chest, licking her lips again and swallowing hard as she did. Her heart rate was up and her need was growing.

"You are so incredibly beautiful, Kylo..." she said, continuing to rub her hands along his chest and abdomen.

Kylo leaned into Rey's neck and whispered into her ear, "You are beautiful to me, too, Rey.." and then ran his lips and teeth along her jaw and neck, sucking in slightly as he went.

"Rey," Kylo began again, "Please take your top off for me? I want to watch you undress..." he asked.

Rey nodded shyly once again and slowly lifted her top off and over her head, dropping it to the floor. She then reached around to her back and unlatched her breast band, and it quickly dropped to the floor as well.

Kylo was entranced in watching her and his arousal was climbing even more, just watching her undress for him.

Kylo reached out and cupped her small breasts in his hand and saw how firm her nipples were. She closed her eyes as he took a breast into his mouth, while cupping her with his hand. 

He moved to the other breast, taking his time between each one. Her eyes were closed and her hands were on his shoulders as his lips sucked and caressed each nipple.

Kylo stopped long enough to pull at Rey's leggings, wanting them off quickly and Rey obliged him and tugged her leggings off quickly for him.

She looked to his black briefs and her eyes became lidded with desire as she took in the image of his arousal within them.

Kylo loved the way she was looking at him.

He slid his briefs off for her and Rey's eyes went wide again. He was so firm, wide and warm. 

She reached out her hand and touched his length, feeling the silken warmth, the head of his member swollen and firm too.

Running her hand over him, Kylo let out soft moans and closed his eyes.

"Rey.... ahh, yes, Rey." he said.

She released him and he turned around to stop the water from running. Rey pulled off the remaining underwear she had and then put her hands on Kylo's shoulders, waiting for what came next.

He stepped into the sunken tub and took Rey's hand and helped her inside as well. She looked around the Fresher again and couldn't get over the luxury, size and elegance of it. It was truly fitting for a Supreme Leader.

Kylo sat down with his back against the wall of the tub, steam was rising from it, and motioned for her to straddle him.

Rey straddled him and as she did, her breasts came close to Kylo's mouth and he put his hands on her hips, and took her breasts into his mouth again as she sat over him.

"Oh this water feels so good.." Rey said, straddling Kylo's thighs. He was not yet inside her though.

Kylo took some warm water and splashed some of it over her back, rubbing her shoulders a bit. Rey inclined her neck to the side, enjoying the soothing warmth of the water and the caress of Kylo's hands on her shoulders.

She opened her eyes and looked down between them, seeing his length and wanted him inside her without delay.

Kylo took her by her hips and guided her slowly over his shaft. Her core took him in little by little and Klyo moaned as she did.

After a few seconds of lowering herself onto him, Kylo pushed his hips up into her and she gasped with pleasure, taking a deep breath through her nose.

"You....---- oh Force.... you feel so--- incredible..." Rey choked out, her breaths becoming needy again.

Kylo still had a hold of her hips and used his hands to bring her back and forth over his length, knowing as she was sitting in this position over him, she could rub her bundle of nerves against him.

During their first time together, Rey had felt great, euphoric even, but this position was new to her and enhanced her pleasure even more.

Rey opened her eyes again, and said, "Whew... this feels amazing... you knew what you were doing when you suggested this.." she said through needy breaths.

Kylo brought his mouth to Rey's, his open mouthed kiss prodding her to open to him as well. 

They kept their mouths locked together as Rey moved over him, the warm water softening Rey's tired muscles as she moved.

Kylo moaned into her kiss.

She pulled away from his mouth and cupped his face in her hands and said, "I want to look at you when I come." 

Kylo nodded with eager anticipation and panted breaths.

As Rey moved her hips along Kylo in this position, she felt her body building even more quickly than it did the night before to her orgasm. She kept her eyes on Kylo and her face began to take on a look of desperation. 

She moved more quickly and Kylo matched her movements with his own.

"Oh... Rey..---, yes...----" he said as he watched her climbing toward her orgasm. Her face looked beautiful to him like this.

She put her forehead to his, closed her eyes and moaned his name. 

Her body gave into the arousal and she was feeling sated above him as her body orgasmed. 

Her breaths were broken and shaking and she jerked her hips forward, riding out her pleasure.

"Kylo..." she panted.

Her mouth opened and her eyes closed.

Kylo was enraptured watching her climax above him and he was not far behind.

He put his hands back on her hips and grunted, thrusting his pelvis strongly up into her. Rey could tell his thrusts were much more forceful tonight than they were the night before. 

Her body had adjusted now and Kylo knew he didn't have to go as slowly this time.

Rey watched as he closed his eyes and put his head back while he thrust into her. He let out a loud moan and then he stilled himself a bit, an aching whine escaped his mouth as he winced his eyes, unloading his seed into her. 

Rey could feel his length pulsing inside her and she cupped his face on either side and kissed him as he came within her.

His breathing was jagged and shaken and Rey pulled back to look at Kylo's eyes once again. He looked like he was about to collapse to the side due to the strength of his pleasure.

Rey just sat on top of him for a moment and said, "That was amazing... I felt even better than last night...." she said.

Kylo knew she would.

He nodded with heavy breaths and said, "Oh..I felt great too sweetheart...." and then he lifted her off of him, saying, "Let me give you that message I told you about." 

Rey already missed the feeling of Kylo's body inside hers, feeling the void keenly, but she lifted off of him and turned her back to him.

Kylo took some of his own scented soap into his hands and rubbed her back in even strokes, then using his palms to apply pressure to the shoulder blades. 

Rey sighed at the soothing feeling.

"This is my soap," Kylo began, "but I will have you pick out what YOU want and have it sent up here soon." he suggested, still rubbing her shoulders.

"I don't mind. I like how your hair and skin smells..." she said, turning her head to look at him.

Kylo smiled and then continued to message her muscles. 

They both washed the soap off of them and took turns using the plush towels to dry off and get ready for some much needed sleep. 

Walking back into Kylo's quarters, Rey took a seat next to the floor to ceiling windows and said, "I know it's late, but I could really use something to snack on or drink before bed. Is your dining hall still operating this late?" she asked.

Kylo smiled at her from across the room, "The dining hall and the chefs are on call 24/7 for me. You can use the COMM anytime of day or night to tell them you want something." 

Rey stood up and said, "I haven't used the COMM from your quarters yet to command anything! Will they do as I ask? Maybe you should order the food to be brought up?" 

"They will obey you, Rey. They know you are in my quarters and when they see that the COMM signal is coming from here, they will do as you ask." he replied confidently.

Rey used the COMM and ordered herself some food and drink for the night and then afterward, made her way with Kylo back to the bedroom.

As Rey lay in bed, she couldn't help but think of all she had experienced this day. Her training with Vicrul was intense and she learned so much from Kylo through it all, then then she thought about Kylo's Vision from the Force about Palpatine.

Within minutes, they were both falling asleep and put the days' worries aside.

************************************************

General Pryde was on the bridge taking care of his regular duty shift when a bridge officer mentioned to him that there was an incoming signal that was being broadcast to many star systems in the galaxy.

General Pryde walked over to the communications console and said, "Amplify that signal. I can't quite make it out." he ordered.

The officer worked the console and cleared up the signal a bit more. 

What General Pryde heard over the console made his blood go cold.

"Emperor Palpatine has returned. He will bring the glory of the old Empire to it's fullness once again and restore the Sith."... that was all the message said and it kept repeating in cycles.

General Pryde knew immediately that such an announcement would be a direct threat to Supreme Leader Ren's rule. 

Kylo had always commanded that he only be disturbed at night if it was an emergency and in General Pryde's mind, this was an emergency.

"Open the Supreme Leader's COMM to his quarters immediately!" General Pryde ordered.

*********************************************

Kylo was finally in a deep sleep with Rey in his arms when he heard the sound of his COMM going off. 

He tried to ignore it due to how tired he was, but the COMM kept sounding.

"Oh Kriff!" he said, slipping out from near Rey and out of bed.

Rey sat up, "What is it?" 

Kylo was aggravated and said, "It's Kriffing COMM in the middle of the night! This had better be good. " Kylo answered.

Rey just sat there, watching Kylo's ill mood as he made his way over to the COMM to answer it.

"Yes! This is the Supreme Leader.... what do you want in the middle of the night? This had better be important." he barked.

"Supreme Leader, this is General Pryde, I apologize for disturbing you, Sir, but this IS an emergency. I am receiving a galaxy-wide broadcast signal that I think you need to hear right away." 

Kylo closed his eyes in frustration and ran his hand through his hair and said, "Alright. I will be up to the bridge in a few minutes." 

"Very good, Sir." Pryde answered. Kylo then closed the COMM.

Rey could hear General Pryde's comments coming over the COMM and said, "Sounds serious, Kylo... you had better go!" 

Kylo nodded and made his way quickly over to his closet and pulled out his uniform once more and began to get dressed.

"Rey," he began, "would you come with me? I want you involved in everything from now on. You are ruling with me and I don't want you to miss anything." he said.

"Of course, yes... let me get dressed too" she said, kicking the blankets off of her and making her way to get dressed.

Kylo was now in his full uniform and ready to make his way to the bridge. 

Rey finished dressing and they quickly left Kylo's quarters and headed to the bridge.

Officers and troopers watched as Kylo and Rey made their way through the corridors of the Finalizer and noticed how fast they were moving. 

One officer turned to another and said, "The Supreme Leader and his new guest are moving quickly. Looks important." 

******************************************

When Kylo walked onto the bridge, General Pryde walked up quickly to him and said, "Again, I'm sorry to disturb you, Sir, but this couldn't wait until morning." and Kylo followed Pryde over to a communications console. 

The communications officer played the repeating message for Kylo.

Rey stood beside him listening too.

General Pryde looked to Kylo's facial expression and waited to see what he would do.

Kylo's jaw clenched and his eyes became angry and dark, but he kept his composure. 

"Prepare my TIE Whisper NOW. I'm leaving tonight...." he paused, "Where is this signal originating from?" Kylo asked.

"We traced the signal and it appears to be coming from the Sith planet of Exegol, Sir." General Pryde answered.

"As I said, I want my ship prepared and I'm leaving tonight for Exegol." he said.

"Very good, Sir, I'll alert the hangar." Pryde answered.

"You did well, General..." Kylo said.

"Thank you, Sir. I knew you would want to know about this immediately." he said.

Rey was shocked and followed Kylo out of the bridge and down the corridor. They made their way to a turbo lift and once the doors were closed, they were able to discuss this in private.

"Kylo... the Emperor? Do you think this has anything to do with the Vision you had?" Rey asked.

"I'm not sure. What I saw was YOU standing with Palpatine..." Kylo paused, pacing the turbo lift as it descended, "I will not stand for this. It's a challenge against my power and my rule as Supreme Leader. I will go and confront him myself and stop this. The Sith have to end and I'll not have an ancient Sith Lord interfering with my authority!" 

Rey could see his anger rising.

"I want to come with you, Kylo." she insisted.

Kylo nodded, "I think we would stand a better chance together, yes, you should come with me." 

Kylo knew Rey's powers and was beginning to suspect that she was related to Palpatine in some way anyway, but wanted her to stand beside him as they confronted this new threat.

"Rey, there is only enough room for one pilot in my TIE Whisper. I will arrange for you to fly my Silencer!" Kylo said as he made his way briskly and angrily out of the turbo lift.

Rey nodded. She remembered seeing Kylo fly the Silencer before.

Kylo entered the hangar and every trooper stood at attention.

He made his way over to the hangar officers and said, "Is my TIE Whisper ready?" 

"Yes, Sir, it is." the officer said,

Kylo continued, "I need my Silencer fueled and ready as well. Rey will be joining me and will be using my Silencer. Hurry! We need to leave as soon as possible." Kylo commanded.

The officer hurried over to the Silencer, commanding the hangar personnel to fuel and ready his Silencer for Rey to use.

Rey stood almost breathless watching all of this unfold.

Kylo paced impatiently as he watched them attend to the Silencer.

He turned to Rey and said, "Rey I happen to have a Sith wayfinder. It's something I kept from Mustafar. My grandfather, Vader, used it often to travel from his castle on Mustafar to Exegol to visit with the Emperor. I will be integrating it into my TIE Whisper, but you can follow close behind me and as we go." he said.

Rey nodded her head, "Okay.." 

Kylo looked back over to see if the Silencer was ready and they were still fueling it and preparing the weapons.

"Hurry! This is taking too long." Kylo commanded angrily.

The officers picked up their pace and within a few minutes, the Silencer was ready.

"Sir, your Silencer is ready for Miss Rey." the officer said.

"Good..." Kylo said, pausing for a second, "Once Rey and I leave, you are to contact General Pryde on the bridge and inform him that I want my ship, along with every destroyer in our fleet throughout the galaxy on HIGH ALERT! We will go into battle mode if necessary!" he commanded firmly.

The officer nodded and then went directly over the COMM, contacting General Pryde with Kylo's orders.

Kylo pointed over to his Silencer and looked at Rey, saying, "My Silencer is yours now, let's go." he said. 

Rey nodded, took a deep breath, and then made her way over to get into the Silencer. There were officers there to help Rey if she needed anything. It was the usual procedure of a hangar officer to do so while Kylo was entering his ship.

He quickly boarded his TIE Whisper and started the engines and then checked to see if his weapons were loaded and charged. Once he saw the Rey was inside the Silencer, he opened the COMM to speak with her.

"Rey, keep an open COMM link with me at all times." he said.

"Got it..." Rey responded.

Kylo made sure he had his cross bar light saber hitched to his side and lifted off and out of the hangar.

"Rey, " he began, speaking to her through the COMM once more, "Did you bring the legacy saber and your blaster?" he asked.

"Yes, I never go anywhere without them!" she answered.

Rey lifted the Silencer off the floor of the hangar and quickly followed behind Kylo's Whisper.

The two ships quickly jumped to light speed and were on their way to Exegol!

******************************************************

The Knights of Ren were in their training room again, waiting for Kylo. 

Kylo had told them the day before that he would train with them and didn't know yet of this new situation developing on Exegol with the Emperor.

Only three Knights were on the Finalizer, Vicrul, Ap'Lek and Sarissa. The other Knights were on a mission. 

The other remaining Knights were secretly contacted by Palpatine and went to Exegol! 

Kylo thought his other Knights were doing HIS bidding and orders, but did not know they had already been on Exegol, serving the Emperor as his body guards in the Sith temple.

Vicrul grew impatient for Kylo's arrival and used the COMM to contact Kylo's personal suite.

Not receiving an answer, Ap'Lek suggested that they contact the bridge.

General Pryde informed them that Kylo had left with Rey for Exegol on an important mission.

"The Supreme Leader is not here," Pryde began, "He left a short while ago with Rey to Exegol. There's a transmission coming from Exegol regarding the old Emperor Palpatine."

Vicrul, Ap'Lek and Sarissa were shocked. 

They closed the COMM with General Pryde and talked amongst themselves.

"Master Ren is going to confront the emperor," Vicrul began, "And we haven't seen the other Knights for days. They could be on Exegol." he suggested.

Sarissa joined the discussion, "We need to give Master Ren some back up." 

"If we give him back up on Exegol, then we will be directly opposing our fellow Knights! Why did the other Knights keep this from us?" Vicrul said,

"Our fellow Knights know how close you and I are to Master Ren, along with Sarissa. They knew if they confronted us about joining them on Exegol that we would never agree to it." Ap'Lek said.

Vicrul nodded, "Well, if Rey is with Master Ren, she is powerful. She will be a good ally for Kylo, but perhaps they can use our help. We should have our ships readied and go to help."

Both Sarissa and Ap'Lek agreed and left the training room to the hangar to have three TIE ships prepared.

**********************************************

Kylo and Rey were making their way through the treacherous nebula that would lead to Exegol. Rey followed Kylo's trajectory closely. As she flew his Silencer, she couldn't help but think of the irony of this situation. There was a time when she remembered Kylo was her enemy and had come after her many times using this VERY ship, the TIE Silencer, and now SHE was flying it on a mission with Kylo!

She smiled to herself thinking about it as she continued following closely behind Kylo.

Kylo opened the COMM with Rey again and said, "Rey, Exegol will know we are on approach. Their sensor systems are very good at picking vessels up from a great distance. They shouldn't oppose us as we enter orbit because we are First Order, but it's after we land and confront Palaptine that things could get rough." he said.

"I understand. But, I'm glad we are doing this and trying to find out what's going on," Rey said, then continued, "The incoming message that General Pryde played for us on the bridge said that Emperor Palpatine was back in power and wanted a new fleet to due his bidding. How are you going to deal with this?" she asked.

There was COMM silence for a few seconds. 

Then Kylo said, "If I have to kill him, I will...." he paused, "I killed Snoke and I'll take him out if I have to! I'm the Supreme Leader and will not have my power challenged!" he said with an angry tone.

Rey knew he meant it. Their ships were almost there.

"Rey, we are on approach and should be hitting Exegol's atmosphere anytime now. Let's drop out of light speed." Kylo said.

Rey brought the Silencer out of light speed and when she did, she saw Exegol looming large ahead of Kylo's TIE Whisper.

The planet had a gray surface and she could make out a very stormy sky surrounding the dark planet.

Kylo's Whisper entered the atmosphere and Rey followed. She noticed the constant lightening bolts darting everywhere as they grew closer to the surface.

As Kylo was making his way down to the surface, he noticed an entire fleet of huge destroyers in the sky, lined one by one next to one another. 

His anger rose as he now realized that Palpatine must be planning to overthrow the First Order and build the Empire once agian. 

He saw this as a direct threat to his own rule as Supreme Leader and is anger rose to a flame as he approached the Sith temple.

Rey noticed the ships and her mouth opened in astonishment. 

She immediately knew that the Emperor must indeed be planning a return of the Sith to rule and take Kylo out of power, or at least try to anyway!

Kylo brought his TIE Whisper to the surface and Rey landed his Silencer next to him.

They opened their hatches and stepped out and jumped to the ground.

Kylo looked at Rey and ignited his red cross saber. It crackled loudly and the red hue light up his face.

Rey unhitched her blue legacy saber and ignited it as well. 

The wind was blowing and lightening bolts were striking everywhere. The landscape was barren and cold, devoid of any sign of life other than the Sith Temple standing ahead of them.

"Rey, let's go." Kylo said, giving Rey a nod of encouragement.

Rey was fearless as she walked beside Kylo. She had been in many a battle herself and did not fear walking into this situation.

The two of them walked slowly to the Sith temple and made their way through some stone corridors, lightening still flashing everywhere. 

There was a stone elevator and they both stepped onto it, seeing if it would lead them to the Emperor.

As they descended, Emperor Palpatine knew Kylo and Rey were there and he began to fill the Temple with his voice as they made their way down.

"My boy..." the voice sounded, "Snoke trained you well. I know why you are here... and I know you have someone with you.." said the Emperor's eerie voice.

Kylo disembarked the elevator with Rey and said, "I killed Snoke. I will kill YOU!.." he paused, "I am the Supreme Leader of this galaxy. Your time as ruler ended with the Empire. The First Order rules now." 

The Emperor's voice took on an eerie and taunting laughter as Kylo and Rey continued to make their way through the stone halls.

"My boy, the girl have with you,.." the Emperor began, "Do you realize who she is?" he asked.

Kylo didn't say anything, but looked over at Rey, waiting for the Emperor to finish his sentence.

Rey held Kylo's gaze, she took deep breaths, wondering what the Emperor may say about her! She wondered how she fits into any of this!?

The Emperor continued, "The girl you have with you here today, she is a Palpatine. She is my blood. She is my grand daughter." 

Rey froze in place and her mouth opened. Her eyes were wide as she held Kylo's gaze.

Kylo looked amazed, but spoke to Rey softly, "This confirms the Vision I had about you." he said, and then turned his eyes ahead of him as they continued to walk.

They made their way past some cloning machinery and Rey observed it closely and recognized several clones that looked exactly like Snoke!

The Emperor continued, "My grand daughter has the right to rule..." he began, "You may be the Supreme Leader, but she has the blood line of a Sith. As her grand father, it is my privilege to give her the throne. She will command the new Sith fleet and rule the galaxy as Empress." 

Rey was breathing heavily as she and Kylo continued making their way to the center of the Sith temple, where the throne room was.

They finally arrived and saw Emperor Palpatine's body being suspended by some sort of life support system. He was a few feet off the ground. 

The Emperor watched them walk to the middle of the temple with their sabers lit and drawn.

"How long I have waited.. for my grand child to come home..." the Emperor said.

Rey stood with her saber lit and held it in front of her and said, "your grand daughter?"

She felt like she was in shock, hearing all of this.

The Emperor continued, "It is in your blood line to rule, Rey. You can strike me down in your anger this very day and take the throne and revive the rule of the Sith!"  
he said.

Kylo's jaw was firm and he extended his red cross bar saber out in front of him toward Palpatine as well.

Rey looked at Kylo with amazement and then back to Palpatine and said, "Kylo Ren is the Supreme Leader. He rules the galaxy now. I will not help to revive the Sith. The Force means for Kylo and I to rule together. " Rey answered.

"Weak, just like your parents," the Emperor began, "They hid you from me, thinking they could protect you. However you do not need protecting, dear girl. You have MY power. My abilities. Surely you have seen the powers you possess? You will take the throne today as the rightful heir to the Palpatine Empire. I will not tolerate a Skywalker ruling on the Sith throne with you!" Palpatine said, looking over at Kylo with hatred.

"My parents were not weak," Rey began, "They hid me from you, to protect me from you.." 

The Emperor laughed, "To hide you from what? A grand father that wants to give his grand daughter the throne? You have the Dark side in you, dear girl. Embrace it and take the throne!" Palpatine challenged.

Rey looked over at Kylo.

Kylo held her gaze for a moment and then looked at Palpatine, "I will not say this again. I am the ruler of this galaxy. I killed Snoke and took his throne. You have no worries about a Skywalker taking the throne of the Sith. The Sith have to end! Rey and I will rule, bringing a new Order to the galaxy!" he said.

Rey agreed with Kylo and looked back over at her grand father.

Emperor Palpatine let out another cackling laugh, clearly taunting them.

Kylo moved closer to Palpatine with his red saber, the glow lighting up Palpatine's yellow eyes perfectly.

Rey moved alongside Kylo the two stood side by side, ready to strike.

All of a sudden, several Knights of Ren walked into the throne room.

Kylo turned to see the rest of his Knights behind him.

"Master Ren...." one of the Knights said, "So good to see you. However, we cannot allow you and this Jedi to come here and threaten the Emperor." the Knight said.

Rey kept her saber pointed at Palpatine, while Kylo turned his red cross saber on his Knight.

"So, this is the mission you were really on? I sent you to the Outer Rim to investigate a matter for me, but instead, you came here, to the Sith temple, secretly supporting Palpatine." Kylo said, moving closer to his Knight with his saber.

"Kylo..." his Knight continued, "You are out numbered. Don't start something you can't finish..." the Knight taunted Kylo.

Kylo's jaw clenched tightly and he walked even closer to his Knight.

Rey saw the smile on Palpatine's face as he watched all of this taking place.

The other Knights surrounded Kylo and Rey with their weapons drawn.

"We have sworn by the Emperor long ago to protect him. We served YOU, Kylo, for years not knowing that the Emperor was rising to power again. Now that we know he is alive, we threw our hand in with the most powerful option, and that happens to be Palpatine." his Knight said.

Rey charged at the Knight with her saber pointing toward him. Her anger took over

She extended her hand and Force threw him across the room and into a stone wall, knocking him unconscious.

Another Knight charged her and she used her saber to knock him to the ground.

Kylo joined in, literally taking down two other Knights with his saber and skill in no time. 

A few more Knights remained and were waiting for Rey and Kylo to come at them.

"You forget something..." Kylo began as he spoke with one of the other Knights, "I trained you all. There is nothing you can throw at me that I don't already know. Stand down now!" Kylo ordered.

The remaining Knights that were alive became angrier and charged Kylo with their own weapons.

Kylo struck another Knight down, running him through with his saber, and then began to move around the throne room with ease, almost like a well choreographed dance, striking mercilessly with his light saber.

Rey joined in and was engaged in battle against the remaining Knights as well.

Her anger continued to climb and she felt the same way she did when she was training with Vicrul the day before. 

She raised her hand and gritted her teeth and used Force Lightening to throw two more Knights up against the stone wall. They were now unconscious as well.

There were three remaining Knights and just as they were preparing to attack, Vicrul, Ap'Lek and Sarissa came running into the Sith temple, offering their loyalty to Kylo!

Kylo looked up to see them running toward them.

"Our loyalty is to you, Supreme Leader..... YOU alone are the Master of the Knights of Ren!" Vicrul said, and charged his other fellow Knights in battle.

Sarissa joined in, using her weapon like a melody as she moved around the room, striking hard against her fellow Knights as well.

Ap'Lek was engaged in hand to hand combat, while Kylo moved in on a Knight that Vicrul was fighting and quickly ran him through with his saber and then Force throwing him across the Temple.

Heaving now, Kylo turned to look at the Emperor and said, "Looks like your body guards are dropping one by one! You will go down NEXT!" he said, clenching his jaw together and walking briskly over to the Emperor.

Palpatine laughed and said, "Look at my grand daughter! She's using my power here as we speak! Her abilities come from ME. She will eventually take the throne. The temptation is too strong to resist.." he said pausing for a second and then looked over at Rey "Take the throne! The fleet will be yours!" he tempted her.

Rey stood contemplating everything that had happened to her thus far. Within the past week she had learned so much about the Dark Side and even used it herself now. 

She wondered, for the briefest second, if her grand father was correct? Was she destined for this? She just newly realized that she did indeed channel the Dark Side as well as the Light.

But she would never rule without Kylo and did not want to revive the Sith. She agreed with Kylo that the Sith had to end, along WITH the Jedi.

"No..., " Rey began, "Reviving and ruling the Sith is not my destiny. The Force has willed for Kylo and I to rule. It's time for the Sith and the Jedi to end. A new Order will come out of this today and it will be Kylo and myself that will rule." 

Kylo and his loyal Knights successfully defeated all the other Knights that were disloyal.

Kylo walked back over to Rey and stood beside her, their sabers lifted, as they looked at Palpatine, challenging him.

Palpatine raised his hands toward them and said, "Stand together, die together," and began to use Force lightening toward them.

Kylo and Rey raised their sabers at him and successfully blocked Palpatine's attempt to overpower them.

Vicrul, Ap'Lek and Sarissa stood watching this from the back of the throne room, ready to step in and help if needed.

Kylo and Rey stood, side by side, exerting all the strength they had to repel the Force lightening that was coming at them.

They stood locked in this situation for several seconds.

Palpatine lowered his hands, seeing he was not having the desired effect and then closed his eyes, chanting and calling on the Sith souls of the past.

Suddenly, all around them, was what looked like an area or stadium filled with Sith souls. All of them chanting loudly in unison with the Emperor.

Rey and Kylo looked around and saw this and just couldn't look away.

The throne room was loud with chants as Kylo and Rey watched this unfold.

Palpatine opened his eyes and looked at Rey and Kylo and said, "You have refused the throne, grand daughter, and now you and this Skywalker will die!"

*****************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter:
> 
> The final show down with Emperor Palpatine takes place. Rey comes to realize that she channels both sides of the Force and can no longer consider herself a typical Jedi. She will see she is a "Gray Jedi" and will embrace this as she and Kylo look to establish their own rule over the galaxy, blending dark and ligtht!
> 
> (( In my story, neither Rey or Kylo die!)) Also, Rey may find out soon that she is expecting an heir for she and Kylo!


	6. The Rise of Supreme Leader Kylo Ren and Empress Rey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Kylo defeat Emperor Palpatine and he brings the Sith fleet that Palpatine had built under his own military control.  
> Kylo follows in his grand father, Vader's steps, and takes the Emperor down!  
> He and Rey firmly establish that they are ruling now and finally the Force can bring balance!

Chapter 6: The Rise of Supreme Leader Kylo Ren and Empress Rey

As Kylo stood before Palpatine, he remembered a story his mother Leia and his uncle Luke had told him about his grand father, Vader, taking the Emperor in his own hands and throwing him down a shaft.

Could it really be as simple as that, Kylo thought? The only problem was that Palpatine was able to make a return despite that fall, but Kylo had another idea in mind.

"Grand daughter, if you walk away from the throne, and leave your Sith heritage, you will be walking away from the truth of who you really are." Palpatine said, in another attempt at persuading her. 

Palpatine did not want Kylo to have any part of the throne or any part of ruling the galaxy, so he tried to persuade Rey take Kylo's life!

The thought of a Skywalker ruling made his blood boil, especially since Vader had betrayed him to save Luke.

"Grand daughter," Palpatine continued, "it is in YOUR blood to rule. You can have the entire galaxy at your command, the Sith fleet will be yours, and all will bow to you as the Empress. However, if you rule with this Supreme Leader with Skywalker blood, you will have to share that power. If you take the throne NOW, you alone will rule. The Skywalker blood line has no real right to the Sith throne or ruling the galaxy." he said, hoping to tempt Rey, using the Dark side and lure her into wanting power.

Rey smirked and her eyes narrowed at her grand father, "This is where your 'supposed' logic fails, Emperor..." Rey began, "Now that you know I also use the Dark Side, you thought you could tempt me to rule and pursue power, but it is the balance of the Light that also lives in me that can withstand your offer. Using both sides of the Force enables me not to be persuaded too far one way or the other. I can see through your deception. The Sith and Jedi have been in constant war for generations, but the galaxy remains unbalanced. With Kylo and I, we will bring balance never before seen with just the Jedi or the Sith ruling exclusively.." she paused and then looked over at Kylo, "Kylo may have Skywalker blood, but he uses both sides of the Force just as I do. He and I are called by the Force to rule together and bring balance." 

Palpatine was infuriated now, and said, "If you do not take your saber and run this Skywalker through, then I will end him!" 

Palpatine suggested this because he did not know that Rey was in love with Kylo and was a Dyad in the Force with him and would never consider killing him.

Kylo still had his saber outstretched, standing in a battle stance against Palpatine.

Kylo could see Rey understood who she really is now. A mixture of both Dark and Light, just as he was. She could finally understand what he was trying to tell her for a while now. She was beginning to embrace it!

Rey continued, "Run Kylo through with my saber? Emperor, there is so much you do not know about Kylo and myself. What the Force has done between Kylo and I was destined. You cannot destroy that." she said, looking warmly over at Kylo.

Kylo returned her look with a smile and then directed his eyes down to Rey's blaster. He kept making his eyes look at her blaster and Rey finally caught on that he had a plan through this. 

Rey trusted Kylo and then returned her eyes to Palpatine, distracting him with more conversation, knowing Kylo had something on his mind.

While holding his saber in his left hand, he stretched his right hand as fast as he could using the Force to take Rey's blaster right out of her holster and into his own hand.

He aimed it so quickly at Palpatine that the Emperor had no time to respond. 

Kylo shot Palpatine with Rey's blaster point blank in the head and then aimed directly above him at his life support system that was sustaining him. 

The machine arm dropped to the floor with Palpatine still attached. Without the life support mechanism, Palpatine could not survive.

Palpatine lay on the ground, his head bleeding and was barely alive. 

Kylo dropped the blaster and then used his right hand to lift Palpatine with the Force, throwing him across the room and into another huge shaft.

Palpatine fell to the bottom of the shaft and died on impact. 

Rey was reeling from how quickly all of this had taken place! 

"Kylo...!!" she gasped.

Kylo was standing there heaving from the emotion of it all. He looked at Rey for a moment and didn't know quite what to say at first, he had just acted on an impulse.

Rey ran to the edge of the shaft to look at the bottom where Palpatine lay dead.

Ap'Lek, Vicrul and Sarissa joined Rey on the ledge and looked down with her. 

All four of them looked over at Kylo and just nodded in approval and wonder at what had just happened.

Kylo put his saber back on his belt and walked over to join them. 

He gave Palpatine's dead body a quick look as it lay on the bottom of the shaft and said, "I'm just following in my Grand Father Vader's footsteps!" and then he walked away from the ledge and sat down on Palptines' throne.

He sat thinking for a moment and then stood up and walked a few paces away from the Sith throne and turned to face it once more. He took Rey's blaster that was laying on the ground and aimed it at the throne. He fired on it repeatedly until nothing was left but a pile of broken stones filling the floor.

He walked over to Rey and gave her back her blaster and said, "The Sith throne died today"

Vicrul, Ap'Lek and Sarissa marveled at their Master's abilities and wisdom. 

They were glad they did not join the other Knights that had been disloyal and turned their allegiances over to Palpatine. They decided to stay loyal to Kylo and now knew they made the right choice.

Ap'Lek, Vicrul and Sarissa walked over to both Rey and Kylo and said, "Long live the Empress and the Supreme Leader of the First Order!"

Rey just stood there looking at Kylo with such love and admiration.

"You did it.... you were amazing." she said.

Kylo walked closer to Rey and took her hand, "I couldn't have done any of this without you." he said, "You out witted Palpatine with your words of wisdom, you stood at my side against my Knights that were disloyal, you were willing to stand against the most powerful Sith to protect me. Believe me, Rey, we did all of this as team." he said.

Rey drew closer to him and kissed him gently, looking into his eyes, still mesmerized by what had just happened so quicky!

She raised her eyes to look upward and saw the Sith fleet that Palpatine had told her about and then looked down to Kylo and said, "Kylo, we still have to deal with that Sith fleet up above." 

Kylo looked up to the sky and saw the Sith fleet still hanging above them. 

He instantly started walking away from the Sith throne room, which was in ruins now, and said, "We need to go. Rey is right. We're not done yet. That Sith fleet needs to be dealt with," he said.

Rey, and the three loyal Knights followed him and soon they were all standing outside the Sith temple back the ships they had all arrived in.

Kylo and Rey had proven that they were worthy to rule together and their power would now be known throughout the galaxy!

******************************************************

Vicrul, Sarissa and Ap'Lek jumped back into their TIE fighters, Rey started the engines of the Silencer and Kylo started his TIE Whisper. 

Kylo turned on the COMM of his ship to contact the others and said, "Follow my lead." 

He lifted his Whisper up and each of the Knights followed, along with Rey.

Kylo was flying directly to the lead destroyer of the Sith fleet.

Rey followed alongside him in the Silencer and the Knights flanked them on either side.

Kylo kept an open COMM with all of them, but then opened a separate COMM link with the lead Sith destroyer in this new fleet that Palpatine had built.

"This is Supreme Leader Ren. I will be boarding the hangar of the lead destroyer. Prepare to open your hangar doors now! The Emperor is dead and you will take your orders only from ME. If you resist, I will have my own fleets called here to do battle. My armies are quite vast and will destroy every ship here. Stand down or you will be destroyed." 

An officer on the Sith fleet answered Kylo's message.

"We know nothing of Emperor Palpatine's death! We will not surrender. This fleet will carry out his mission."

Kylo responded angrily, "I will give you one more chance to open your hangar and be boarded by me and those with me. I personally killed the Emperor. I am your leader now and you WILL submit your forces to me. If you do not, you will face my forces within the day and I will make you comply!" Kylo commanded loudly.

Kylo took his TIE Whisper quickly around the lead destroyer and made several passes so that the commanding officer of the ship could see him.

There was COMM silence for a few seconds and then a message came through the COMM for Kylo once again.

"Supreme Leader Ren. We will open our hangar and prepare to be boarded." was all the voice said.

Kylo spoke to Rey and the three Knights that were with him and said, "Follow me. They have agreed to submit to me and be boarded!" 

Rey followed Kylo into the hangar of the lead destroyer and so did the Knighhts.

Once they were in the hangar, Kylo stepped out of his ship and said, "Where is the commanding officer of this ship?"

Rey and the Knights disembarked from their ships as well and stood beside Kylo.

An officer stepped forward and said, "I am the commanding officer." 

Kylo walked over to him said, "The Emperor was killed by my hand. Everyone on every ship in this fleet will submit to me and this woman standing next to me.." Kylo said, as he looked over at Rey, and then he continued, "You will dismantle the planet killing cannons on these vessels immediately and take this entire fleet to the First Order ship yards, where they will be integrated into MY military." he commanded loudly.

The commanding officer of the Sith fleet simply nodded to Kylo, "Yes, Sir...."

The commanding officer of the Sith fleet knew that if Kylo could take the life of the Emperor, the he was powerful enough to make he and his fleet submit too.

Kylo made sure that everyone in that hangar knew that Rey was ruling alongside him.

***************************************************

Kylo, rey and the three remaining Knights were making their way back to the Finalizer.

By this time, neither Kylo nor Rey had slept very much in the past two days and were exhausted.

All four of them chatted on their COMMS for the several hours it took to fly from Exegol back to the Finalizer.

By the time they arrived at the hangar of the flag ship, General Pryde and several officers and troopers were waiting for them.

General Pryde walked over to Kylo and said, "Sir! We heard about your triumph on Exegol! Congratulations, Sir." 

"Thank you, General...., but I can't take all the credit. Rey was with me the entire time, fighting alongside me..." he paused and then said, "These three remaining Knights of mine remained loyal and they also stood at my side."

General Pryde was glad to see Kylo looking so fulfilled for the first time in a long time. 

General Hux was waiting along the sidelines in the hangar but did not say a word. He merely nodded in Kylo's direction. 

Hux had secretly hoped that Kylo and Rey's mission would fail!

"General," Kylo began, "I am going to be in my quarters for quite a few hours. I haven't had a decent bit of sleep in almost two days. The former Sith fleet is on it's way and will rendezvous with our own fleet here in this sector. Their weapons will be dismantled and the ships will be integrated into OUR military..." Kylo paused, then said, "The former commanding officer of that Sith fleet may contact you on the bridge for direction. Instruct him that my orders stand and he will know what you mean. And you already know not to contact me unless it's an emergency." Kylo said and then started briskly walking away.

"Yes, Sir..." General Pryde said. 

Kylo was exhausted and just wanted to be alone with Rey for a few hours of sleep and peace and quiet. The next day he would deal with integrating the former Sith fleet into his own military. 

Rey would be making a visit to the Med Lab again and she may be given interesting news!

***********************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Former Sith fleet is integrated into the First Order military and Rey visits the Med Lab with some exciting news!


	7. Rey Goes to the Med Lab!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo successfully integrates the Sith Eternal Fleet into the First Order, but once he gets back to his quarters, he realizes that Rey is not there. An officer on the bridge informs him that Rey has gone to the Med Lab!
> 
> Is Rey about to give Kylo some good news?

Chapter 7: Rey Goes to the Med Lab!

The Sith fleet finally left Exegol and was headed to rendezvous with the First Order Fleet as Kylo had commanded.

Kylo was not only the Supreme Leader, but also ruler over the former Sith fleet and the Sith Eternal. After he and Rey had defeated the Emperor, Kylo was not about to let the Sith fleet or the Sith Eternal continue to maintain their own structure within the galaxy and attempt to arise again one day to oppose him. 

Kylo had told Rey that the Sith needed to end, along with the Jedi Order, and now this was finally taking place, opening the door for Rey and Kylo to bring balance to the galaxy, something that had not been seen for generations.

*********************************

Kylo had made his way back to his quarters to spend some time alone with Rey. 

As Kylo walked through the corridors, it was as though the troopers and officers all looked at him differently and with even more respect and reverence. 

News had spread quickly throughout the First Order about what he and Rey had accomplished.

Kylo finally made it back to his quarters, hoping he would find Rey here. He walked in and looked around each area of his quarters, calling for her, but there was no answer.

He went over to the COMM and spoke to an officer on the bridge.

"Yes, Supreme Leader?" the officer answered.

"I would like to know if Rey is on the bridge?", he asked.

"No, Sir. If you hold on one moment, I will see if can locate her for you. Is it urgent?" the officer asked.

"No...., no, it's not urgent...." Kylo paused, "Let me know if you track down where she is on the ship.." he commanded.

"Sir...." the officer continued, "I just received word from General Pryde that Rey reported to the Med Lab."

"Thank you, Supreme Leader out." Kylo said, quickly shutting down the COMM and heading directly for the door.

Rey had not complained of anything bothering her or of any physical illness and Kylo didn't know what could be wrong or why she may be in the Med Lab.

He walked briskly, almost jogging at times, down the corridor, heading straight for the Med Lab.

As he stepped into the turbo lift, the officers that were already there became stiff and nervous and quickly stepped off the turbo lift, nodding to him and saying, "Supreme Leader..." 

Kylo nodded to them and then quickly closed the turbo lift doors and paced back and forth in worry once the lift began to rise to the level the Med Lab was on.

His mind raced regarding Rey. What could be wrong? Did she somehow sustain an injury on Exegol that she didn't tell him about?

The turbo lift doors opened and he walked as quickly as possible to the Med Lab. Once inside the Med Lab doors, the doctors saw him and immediately became nervous when he walked in the door.

"Where is Rey? Did she report here?!!" Kylo asked loudly.

"Supreme Leader, hello, Sir...," the doctor began, "Yes. Miss Rey reported here just a little while ago. We are running blood tests on her and performing a physical examination." 

"I want to know why! What is wrong with her?" Kylo commanded, walking across the room, in between all the doctors, and making eye contact with each of them.

"Supreme Leader," the doctor began again, "I do not believe there is a thing wrong with Miss Rey. She suspects she may be pregnant." 

Kylo's eyes went wide and his mouth parted slightly. He tried to contain his reaction. As Supreme Leader, he never liked to show too much emotion.

"I see..." Kylo answered plainly, "I will stand over here and wait until you are finished with her exam." 

"Very well, Supreme Leader," the doctor answered, and then went into the next room to check on Rey's progress.

Kylo stood with his arms crossed in front of him, keeping his face as straight and emotionless as he could, but inside, he was overwhelmed with emotion!

Could this be, he wondered?

Within a few minutes, Rey came walking out with a doctor and saw Kylo standing across the room, obviously waiting for her!

She smiled when she saw him and walked quickly over to him. 

Kylo opened his arms and she hugged him warmly. 

"Supreme Leader," the doctor said, "I'm glad to inform you, as I already informed Miss Rey, that you and she will be parents in nine months..., " he paused, "congratulations to you both, Sir!" 

Rey pulled slightly away from her hug with Kylo, looked up at him and gave him a huge smile.

Kylo just looked down at her mesmerized and all he could say was, "REY..." with a long and drawn out sigh.

The doctor's in the Med Lab watched Kylo's reaction with enthusiasm.

Finally, Kylo could not contain his emotions in front of the doctors and lifted Rey up into his arms and held her for a few seconds, then set her down and kissed her passionately.

The doctors in the room had never seen their Supreme Leader so full of emotion and smiled at one another as they watched this scene between he and Rey unfold.

Kylo took her hands in his and said, "Rey.... this....news.., it's... amazing. I'm overwhelmed."

"You're going to be a father, Kylo..." she said, squeezing his hands back.

Rey turned to the doctors in the room and said, "Thank you for your care of me today. I will be back for my next appointment as we discussed." 

The doctors nodded to her and the quietly stepped away from them to give Rey and Kylo some privacy.

Rey took Kylo's hand and sat down with him on a lounge and said, "I didn't know for sure, but I started feeling different physically and emotionally, almost as if the Force was trying to tell me somehow something was different with me..." Rey started, "I wanted to come here just to get my suspicions checked out." 

Rey's face was beaming with joy as she spoke to Kylo.

Kylo just saw looking at her with almost dumbfounded wonder and said, "I can't believe this, Rey...." he said, stroking her hand with his fingers, and then leaned over to kiss her on the mouth gently, "we are going to be parents. An heir to the Skywalker line......." he said, then paused to kiss her yet again, then continued, "The Force has arranged to bring balance by helping us bring down the Emperor, and now I've ordered that the remaining Sith Eternal Fleet be integrated into our military and now we can finally rule together as the Force has willed."

Rey was nodding at Kylo the entire time he was speaking, smiling the entire time as she observed is demeanor.

Kylo continued, "What will we call the baby if it's a boy or girl? We need a name, Rey." he said,

Rey gave him a mischievous look and smiled and Kylo wondered what was up with this!

"What, Rey? What is it?" he said curiously as he watched her expression.

"We need more than one name..." Rey continued.

"More than one name for the baby?" Kylo asked, tilting his head to her and looking confused.

"Yes," she continued, "We are having twins...." Rey responded.

Kylo's mouth fell open in utter shock.

"Don't twins run in your family?" Rey began, "Your Leia and Luke were twins, right?" she asked.

Kylo just sat nodding his head in utter amazement.

He stood from the lounge and picked Rey up in his arms, leaving the Med Lab and carried her down the corridor, not caring who saw him. 

Everyone that passed by was stunned to see the Supreme Leader carrying Rey down the corridor bridal style in his arms and just looked at them with amusement on their faces.

The officers and troopers spoke to one another, saying, "Look at the Supreme Leader... I've never seen him smile..." or "What is going on with the Supreme Leader? Look at him," the whispered to each other as Kylo walked by with Rey.

Kylo carried Rey briskly in his arms, bridal style, leaning down to kiss her repeatedly as he walked. He carried her into their quarters and shut the door quickly.

He took her to the bed and gently laid her down on her back. He climbed in bed with her and pulled her close in his arms, saying, "Rey.... will you marry me?"

**************************************

Of course, Rey accepted his proposal and eventually the twins were born into a totally new galaxy. They could raise their children with a new hope that peace and balance would exist for the first time in generations!

Kylo and Rey agreed to train their children in the ways of the Force so that they would carry on the work that the Force had drawn them to do!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story! I wish things had gone this way for Kylo and Rey instead of what TROS gave us! Thank you for the many kudos and comments! It's truly appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> Next Chapter:
> 
> Kylo and Rey begin new with one another, and slowly but surely, Kylo begins to share more of his past with Rey. He shows her why he feels the Sith and the Jedi must end and why he sees the Resistance as self righteous.
> 
> She tries to resist at first, but eventually begins to see Kylo's point of view. She will begin to see herself as more of a Gray Jedi, a user of both sides of the Force, and as a result, her view of Kylo softens. She also begins to fall more deeply in love with him and their feelings begin to be more intimately expressed! 
> 
> **The fluff and smut are coming soon**


End file.
